Heart Under the Blade
by TurtleTrails
Summary: Summary: Two ninjas from warring clans. Will their mutual love be able to surpass their duties or will they have to succumb to their fate? Will they be able to get past their obligations to the heart underneath?
1. A night not like any other

_Author's note: I've been sitting on this story for a long long time and finally got the courage to write it. I warn you ahead of time. If you don't like the idea of Leo and Karai together or the fact that Karai is a turtle. (Yes! You heard me! She is a turtle loosely based on the 2k3 Karai character.) Don't bother reading this if you can't stand those two ideas. You will not like it. For everyone else I apologize for not being a strong writer but I have a story to share and I hope that you enjoy it. Constructive criticism please. No flaming please!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Hail to the creative minds of Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman._

* * *

Honor, integrity, loyalty, family; these are the things that drive him. Principles that flow through him with each breath and fill him with purpose. 

Master Splinter once said, "You are the eldest of your brothers. It is your duty to look out and take care of each of your brothers. You must make sacrifices for their happiness."

Though a heavy burden on his shoulders, none of the less, he was more then willing to bear. He loved his brothers and his father. They are all that he has, all that he needs, all that he wants. So he thought.

* * *

"Come on Raph! What's the matter? All that weight lifting making you slow? I'm going to beat you!" exclaimed the youngest brother. 

"Oh! Mikey! When I catch up to ya I'm gona to whap ya so hard ya'll be out cold til next week!" grunted the red masked turtle.

"Ha! That's IF you catch up to me! The remote is _mine_ tonight! Hrm, I think there's a Matrix marathon on tonight."

Leonardo sighed internally. They're ninjas. They know how to be quiet and more importantly they _should_ be quiet. Training topside gave them a wide open arena to practice. The dojo at home was simply not large enough for four teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Leonardo was lost in thought while his brothers bickered about who's going to get the remote later that night. After all their battles with the foot clan and the Shredder and even the warm friendships they have made with certain human beings, they still weren't suppose to expose themselves to the human world. Not because Master Splinter ordered it but because the danger was real. Humans simply could not accept intelligent creatures beyond themselves and risking the exposure will surely give them a one way ticket to some fame lusting scientist's waiting laboratory to be dissected. Leonardo harbored no ill feelings though. It's just the way things are. The fact of the matter is that they are the only four of their kind and it was his job to protect them. He just wished his brothers understood that and understood why he took these training sessions so seriously.

Being the leader has somewhat isolated himself from his brothers. Though they loved and cared about each other equally there was this undeniable gap. One could say that it was loneliness but Leonardo shook it off as his duty. He trained and kept an eye on his brothers so they can enjoy their own interests.

Leonardo was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Donnie proclaimed, "Uh, guys? I don't think we're alone."

On the rooftop they all just leaped on they had a front seat view of the Elite Ninjas fighting, highly trained warriors that are the personal guards of the Shredder, they sworn enemy. Completely oblivious to the four turtles watching them from the neighboring rooftop, the Elite Ninjas were entrenched in a fierce battle with a dark figure in the middle.

The dark figure was dressed in a shinobi shozoku and carried a sword much shorter then Leonardo's katanas. For a moment he wondered if the Elite ninjas were fighting one of their own but he saw no signs of a foot emblem on the dark figure. Their head was completely covered by a sanjaku-tenugui and the shinobi shozoku differed from the usual foot uniform. It seemed much more hardy as if the figure had traveled a long way and needed something comfortable but protective enough to endure combat.

The figure's weapon caught Leonardo's eye. Slightly curved, the blade broader towards the tip and narrower at the base. Leonardo had never seen the weapon before. The figure seemed to have great skill as they swiftly block strikes from one Elite ninja and turned and landed a kick in the gut of another.

But to take on all four Elite Ninja at once was a daunting task. Leonardo shivered as he thought about the first time he encountered the Elite Ninjas. It was cold and raining, he was exhausted from running on the rooftops all over NYC. Every so often taking down a couple foots. Even though his skill has vastly improved since the encounter the lingering sense of vulnerability was still there.

"Oh, crap." Michelangelo exclaimed.

The tide had quickly turned as the dark figure no longer had the upper hand. Lunging forward to disable one ninja left the figure vulnerable to an attack from the side. Not missing this, another elite ninja landed a kick into the dark figure's side sending them flying across the roof into the unforgiving brick wall on the other side. With a loud _thud_ the figure slammed into the wall and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Sensing the severity of the situation Leonardo ordered the turtles, " Let's go down there and even the odds a bit.!"

"I'm with ya. Four on one ain't cuttin it for me." Grunted Raph itching for a fight.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as the turtles leaped into battle the Elite Ninjas made a hasty retreat.

Raph grunted, "damn, I was looking forward to busting some heads."

Donatello passed Raphael ignoring his comment of displeasure. Something about the dark figure caught his eye and now that he was right on top of the dark figure he knew exactly what it was that set off alarms in his head.

Donatello knelt down and gently removed the sanjaku-tenugui exposing the true identity of the ninja. "It's a turtle!" There was no doubt in his mind that the figure that stood before him was in fact a ninja turtle. From afar one could mistake it for a muscular or large ninja but up close, the shape of the shell was undeniable. Without the mask, the turtle still retained a bandana encircling their face similar to theirs but black. But there was something else about them. Among other things, the turtle's facial features seemed softer and more delicate then Donatello and his brothers.

Donatello's eyes widen, " It's a **girl** turtle!"

The other three brothers gasped in unison. "How can you tell Don?" Leonardo inquired.

Now, Donatello knew that in normal red eared sliders, from which he and his brother's mutated from, the female gender was larger then the male counterpart and had a dainty smaller tail. Donatello also knew that he and his brothers were as far from normalturtles as they could get; being walking, talking, biped giant turtles with the dexterity to practice ninjitsu. He wasn't about to flip the turtle over to check the turtle's tail either. Something was just wrong about doing that. Based on what he studied and seen with humans he felt, that on initial observation, this is a female turtle.

A very feminine groan came from the unconscious warrior, making the four male turtles jump.

"Ok, _that_ sounds like a girl's voice to me!" exclaimed Michelangelo.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You can't say it's a female turtle just by the pitch of their voice! Mikey, have you ever heard yourself scream?" Raphael turned to Leonardo. "So Fearless Leader, what are we going to do about this?"

Leonardo paused for a moment. Swarms of thoughts whizzed by his head all at once. "We're going to bring her with us."

Raph's eyes widen. " Leo, are you crazy! We don't even know who she is or what she's capable of! All we know is the Shredder is after her!"

"Hey, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Besides, she's cute! Can we keep her?" Exclaimed a way to cheerful Mikey. A split second later Raph's hand comes down hard on the back of Mikey's head. "Ow!"

Donatello sighed, "Mikey, we talked about this." He continued, "Either way we can't just leave her here. We have no idea how deeply she's involved with the foot. If the Shredder sent his Elite guards after her, she has to be important enough for the Shredder to ensure her disposal. Plus she's unconscious; we can't just leave her here defenseless!"

"Donnie's right. It's settled. We're bringing her back with us" declared Leonardo.

"But Leo," protested Raph.

"Enough Raph. We can discuss this later. Let's get out of here before more foot appears."

Leonardo, thought to himself, he also wanted to bring her back to the lair so that he can interrogate her further once she was conscious. _Another, possibly mutant, turtle! How is this even possible?_ He couldn't help but be curious. She fought well against the Elite. _Who could have trained her?_ Another thought crossed his mind but he quickly hushed it as he picked up the unconscious warrior and proceeded to get off the rooftop and down to the safety of the sewers.

* * *

She had arrived in NYC a week ago from Japan. It had been hectic the entire time. While treading the dark alleys and cold rooftops of an unfamiliar city, she was still feeling the affects of the time difference between the two countries. Normally she could adjust to the change quickly. She prided herself her ability to find balance in her surroundings, in always being in control. She had traveled much in her lifetime and learned much. Fully capable and lethal, she felt no shame in having that confidence. She had worked too damn hard to be who she is today. 

There was something about this city that put her on edge. She came here looking for her adversary but perhaps it was the constant noise, bright lights, or the fact that NYC just seemed busy all the time that off set her. All she knew was that she didn't like how unsettled she felt here and the sooner she could leave the better.

Then she ran into the Elite Ninja. Perfect way to cap off a perfect week. She had the upper hand for most of the battle only to have her sword knocked out of her hand and go flying into the nearest HARD wall. She hit the wall shell first then with her head as it snapped back into the unyielding brick wall.

_Groan_. That's why her head felt like it had a million drums in it pounding away gleefully at her pain. She slowly started to awaken, opening heavy set eyelids determined to remain shut and keep her in the unconscious world. She heard a male voice in the distant.

* * *

"Hey, I think the turtlette is waking up!" Mikey announced in his usual cheerful way. 

Leonardo got up from the dinning table where he was sipping tea reliving the events earlier that night. He made his way into the living room filled with tv monitors up to the ceiling. Why Mikey felt the need to have so many tvs never made sense to Leonardo. There on a very old and beaten up couch laid the mysterious turtle they had rescued earlier that day. Leonardo stopped next to his three brothers who suddenly appeared in the room also.

Under better light, powered by electricity compliments of their genius brother Donatello, the turtle's features were much more distinguishable. The turtle's skin was an illuminating jade green that was accentuated by the black bandana they wore. As the turtle stirred, they slowly opened their eyes to reveal intense deep sapphire blue eyes that pierced your soul with a glance.

"Where am I?" requested the turtle, as she sat up, in an authoritative tone that carried a slight Japanese accent.

"You're safe in our home. We rescued you after you were knocked unconscious," answered Leonardo.

She turned her head towards the turtle talking to her. This one wore a blue bandana and had two katanas strapped to his back. His voice was strong and calm; his presence commanding. _He must be the leader._

Leonardo continued, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Karai," steadily replied the turtle.

"Karai, I'm Leonardo. These are my brother's Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael," said Leonardo as he gestured to each of his brothers. They, in turned, slightly bowed to Karai, eyes never leaving her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," stated Karai, noting how each wore a different colored bandana and carried different weapons to their own liking.

Her head turned back towards Leonardo as he spoke, "Could you tell us what you were doing on that roof top and why you were fighting with the Elite Ninjas?"

Leonardo observed how she paused to take in consideration what he asked and deciding whether or not to trust them. Through out the entire conversation he noticed how she took in her surroundings, studying each and everyone one of the turtles, making sure to note how capable each one was in case she needed to defend herself. She also kept an eye out for possible escape routes if needed. This was definitely not someone who casually dawn a shinobi shozoku. Her demeanor and movements were careful and calculated. There's a lot more to this turtle then meets the eye. Leonardo also noticed the slight Japanese accent.

Karai sighed internally and proceeded to tell them that she was in NYC looking for Oroku Saki, whom the turtles informed her goes by the name the Shredder. She told them her tragic story of how the footclan had kidnapped her and subjected her to numerous experiments that left her without her memory of the past. She woke up one morning to find out that she was no longer human but a strangely mutated form of a turtle. A scientist noticed her anguish at her drastic change of appearance and helped her escape. She told them how she wanted revenge against Oroku Saki for stripping her of her humanity, of confining her to the shadows, of taking away her honor.

After she had explained her situation to them Michelangelo slid next to her and offered his condolences for her suffering, Donatello offered to do a check up to see if she sustained any permanent injuries, Leonardo offered their protection, but when it came to Raphael's turn, he just stood there arms crossed with a stoic look on his face staring at her. The resulting uncomfortable silence was broken by a well timed throat clearing.

"Ehem, you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want, my child." Spoke the wise old sensei of the four turtles as he appeared the living room.

Karai took note of his appearance and also how the rest of the turtles bowed formally to greet him. She knew enough to safely assume he was someone they respected a lot and probably a father figure or teacher of some kind. "Thank you for your hospitality. I am in your debt," replied Karai as she bowed graciously to Master Splinter.

Michelangelo then dragged Karai up to show her where she will be staying all the while spouting millions of questions at the poor turtle as she continue to struggle with the ragging drums pounding in her head.

Master Splinter placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder as he walked back to his room glancing briefly at Raphael.

Leonardo knew Master Splinter was there during the entire conversation but given his past record with introductions to new guests, he probably thought best to stay hidden until necessary. However, Master Splinter gave him a questionable look as he past Leonardo. _I'll have to speak to Master Splinter later about Karai._ But first, he needed to talk to Raphael and figure out why exactly he gave Karai the silent treatment.

Leonardo found Raphael in his room pounding away at his punching bag. They were all grateful that Raphael had that bag. If he was venting on that thing then he wasn't taking it out on any of them. None of them enjoyed being Raphael's turtle punching bag. Raphael stopped abusing the poor bag once he heard Leonardo knock and enter the room.

"Hey." Raphael responded nonchalantly.

"Hey," answered Leonardo. "You wana talk about earlier?"

Raphael just shrugged. "I dun know. I just got this feelin 'bout her, Leo. Somethin's not right but I can't put mah finger on it. She's hidin somethin" Raphael continued in a low and dark voice, "and I'm gona to find out wut it is."


	2. Making friends

_Sorry for taking so long. Things got really busy with me. Enjoy!!_

* * *

Donatello turned off the light on the ophthalmoscope. 

"Well, your cranial nerves I-XII are intact, your pupils are equal and reactive, your cerebellar functions are normal, and the deep tendon reflexes and muscle strengths are within normal range. Everything looks healthy and normal but let me know if you get a headache, vomiting, or nausea. Other then that, your close encounter with the brick wall didn't leave any signs of permanent damage" grinned Donnie.

Karai gave him an gentle smile. "Thank you Donatello. I appreciate you taking the time to look at me."

"Oh, it's nothing. I do this all the time for my brothers. I'm kind of the resident doctor of the family."

Karai raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you have studied medicine? I knew from the first moment that we meet you are very astute but to possess the ability to heal others is quite a gift."

Donatello blushed, "Well, I rather be tinkering with computers and electronics then trying to figure out the hemodynamics of mutant turtles. I do this more for my brothers. If I don't learn this stuff no one else will."

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement, "a good heart and a good mind."

Donatello stood a little taller not being able to hide the sense of pride from the appraisal.

Karai inquired further, "So tell me, how much do you know about treating patients?"

"I pretty much have protocols for any type of situation that may come up."

"Hrm," Karai pondered thoughtfully, "what would you do if one of your brother's broke their leg."

Donatello paused to organize his thoughts, "well, first I would assess the severity of the wound. I would look to see if it had broken the surface of the skin, check the distal pulses, and also check to make sure the sensory and motor functions of the leg are still intact. It would be best to get an x-ray to show the angle and severity of the fracture but unfortunately we don't have access to such luxuries. In substitution, I perform these tests to figure out what's going on inside the leg."

Donatello continued, "If the fracture has not broken the surface then treatment is much easier. The bone is set back into place and immobilized by either a splint or a cast while the patient is given medication for the pain, especially for Mikey. The cast comes off in 3 to 4 weeks and replaced by a brace until around 10 to 14 weeks when it has fully heal."

Donatello took a second to glance at Karai seeing if she was still paying attention to him or reverted to the glassy eyed looks his brothers gave him whenever he rambled. Surprised, he noticed he still held her full attention. With a surge of confidence he continued.

"Now, if the fracture HAS broken the surface then you're dealing with an entirely different situation. With a fracture that has punctured the skin, also known as an open fracture, the concern is the possibility of bacterial contamination from the normal flora that resides on the skin or from foreign sources the exposed wound could come in contact with. There are three types of open wounds. Type 1 is a skin wound less then 1cm, type 2 is a skin wound of more then 1cm, and type 3 is the most severe and included extensive soft tissue injury, vascular injury, and segmental fractures."

"That sounds like a severe situation. How would you treat an open fracture differently from a closed fracture?" commented Karai.

"Open fractures should not be taken lightly. Surgical debridement should be performed within the first 6 hours of injury to minimize infection risks. This included setting the bone and irrigating the wound."

"And what would you do for the possible bacterial infection?"

"Well, you would want to treat the patient as if they had a bacterial infection. It's a lot easier to manage a possible bacterial infection early on. For type 1 open fractures an antibiotic drip, namely a cephalosporin, is administered for 48-72 hours. For type 2 and 3 open fractures a second antibiotic from the aminoglycoside group is added for broader spectrum coverage. The open fracture is initially left open to drain and closed at a later time." Donnie paused to catch his breath. "I hope I never have to take care of an open fracture but knowing my brothers it's only a matter of time." he laughed dryly.

Karai looked down and was quiet for a moment. She smiled as she looked back at Donnie. "Your brothers are in very capable hands."

Donnie couldn't help a small flare of Raph's cockiness, "Yeah, they would be helpless without me," he smirked.

Karai chuckled, "Thank you again Donatello. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"Likewise."

After Karai left the infirmary, Donatello walked over to his lab standing a little taller and even having a little strut to his walk. He pressed the power button to his computer and after it powered up he got a video chat invite. April suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hi Donnie! Just thought I'd say hi! Are you busy?"

Donatello exhibited a goofy look on his face, "No not at all! What's up?"

"I just had a couple ideas about the project we were working on and I wanted to run them by you."

With that, all thoughts of Karai were lost as the two scientists chattered on for hours in a language only the two of them knew.

* * *

"No! no! no! Don't throw that plasma grenade! Awww! Damn this blue stuff! It never comes off!" Mikey exclaimed lively thoroughly entranced by the game he was playing. 

Karai walked up behind him, "What are you doing Michalangelo" as she watched the screen curiously.

Mikey jumped, "Hey turtlette! I didn't see you there. Have you ever heard of Halo?"

"Halo?" Replied Karai.

"Actually this is Halo 2. Halo one came out in 2001 and it's about this really could supersolider, created under the SPARTAN program, named Master Chief who finds this floating ring thing that the humans named Halo," Mikey does a dramatic arm gesture at the shocking revelation, "with an ancient vicious alien species called the flood. All the while fighting MC is fighting the Covenant whom hate humans for some silly reason!"

Mikey takes a deep breath in. "So NOW they, the humans, find out there's more Halos out there!! The Covenant still wants to kick the humans' asses and everything goes to hell. So to speak. THEN, Halo 3 is coming out!!"

Mikey squealed with excitement. "There's Halos everywhere, the Covenant found earth, and Master Chief is the only one that can stop them! Come September 2007 I am _so there!"_ Mikey concluded with a dreamy expression and hands folded together under his cheek as if he was in love.

Sighing he continued, " It's only the best game ever! Especially the multiplayer mode! Hey, you wana play?" Mikey asked peering up at Karai with innocent eager eyes.

Karai chuckled at Mikey's youthful energy, "I don't really know how to play video games."

"It's reeeally easy," cooed Mikey. "Here! I'll show you how to play!"

Reluctantly Karai moved to sit down on the cushion Mikey was patting his hand on.

As she moved to the couch Mikey noticed that she still has her shinobi shozoku on even though she only wore a mask around her head now. Mikey didn't know too much about turtle anatomy but he was pretty sure Karai's body wasn't dramatically different from theirs. She really didn't _need_ to be that covered up. Mikey and his brothers only had protective padding and their weapons as "clothes". Really though, that's all they needed. He guessed it was something she held on to from her previous life as a human. Mikey laughed to himself thinking that maybe she's hiding something by being covered up._ Yeah, she has some big ' ol tattoo of her mom on her that she doesn't want anyone to know of. _

Karai lifted the Xbox controller gingerly and looked at Mikey apprehensively. Mikey flashed her a great big smile. "Ok, so we're going to play a death match game called slayer. In a nutshell, it is simply you either kill or be killed. Make sense?"

Karai nodded, she understood that much. Kill or be killed? Yeah, she knew that game very well. Whatever the preceding situation maybe it somehow always boiled down to that simple fact. She listened intently as Mikey explained how to use the control.

"Ok, now that we covered the basics we can put it all together." Mikey said with a flash of a mischievous smile.

They played for a good hour. Mikey was quite impressed with her. She was picking it up really well for someone who didn't play video games. Each game they played she would figure out a new weapon or another way to attack Mikey. He found himself having to concentrate so that he wouldn't get killed. Every time he killed her it only made her more determined to kill him the next round. Mikey, however, was a master of this game putting in more hours then Master Splinter and his brothers thought he should. Even if he had to concentrate he knew that he would still win.

"Sorry Karai, I'm the master of this game but don't feel bad even my brothers can't beat me. But I let them win every so often so they don't feel so bad" chuckled Mikey.

"Why can't your brothers beat you?"

"I put in waaaaay more hours into this game then they do. Practice makes perfect!"

"Ah, and you put this same amount of dedication into your ninja training?"

"Well, um, not really. Heh, sometimes I, um, forget about practice cuz I'm trying to finish a level."

"So you sacrifice your ninja training to play video games instead?"

"Well when you put it-" Mikey tried to explain when Karai cut him off.

"If you do not train then you will not be as competent as your brothers whom are attending all their training sessions. So in a battle you will not be as strong as your brothers and they may need to come to your rescue-"

"Hey, I can hold my own weight. You're-"

"What happens if one of your brothers get hurt or killed because of your lack of training? Then it would be your fault for not practicing more and for playing video games. It is as you said-practice makes perfect?" She paused. "Would you feel guilty for killing one of your brothers?"

"Of course I would! But it's…no…I…wait…" stuttered the orange masked turtle completely taken by surprised. "W..w..why would you ask that?"

"Hrm, oh I was just curious Michelangelo. Hypothetical situation. Ah! Victory!" With that she rose up with her hands at her hips cocked a sly grin and winked at Mikey as his character knelt down and plopped on the ground like a doll. "Thank you for the challenging game. You are a worthy opponent."

Mikey blinked blanky then a knowing smile crept over his face. "So are you turtlette! But this isn't over! I want a rematch!"

Karai smiled back, "Yes, in due time but I need to stretch. I'm not use to sitting down for such extended periods of time."

Laughter came from the orange masked turtle, "yeah, that's something you get use to." Mikey waved her off.

"Enjoy your game Michelangelo."

With that Karai walked out of the living room to leave Mikey to play his game. There are some people online he wanted to introduce the energy sword to. He laughed to himself amused when she was out of range. _She's cool._

* * *

It was early afternoon and Leo found himself in the dojo. He needed to think about the recent turn of events. Karai's story was reasonable enough. They had encountered experiments done in the name of the Foot specifically Quarry and the others they meet in the underground city. They had no idea how long the Shredder had been conducting these experiments. It wouldn't be surprising that Karai was another victim to the Shredder's sick and twisted mind. Leo blood boiled at this thought._ Meddling with people lives. When will he stop hurting the innocent!_

She had been taken away from her family at such a tender age, viciously tortured and mutated into a turtle. Even if she retained her memories she wouldn't be able to go back home. How could anyone believe a green skinned creature with a carapace and plastron was their daughter? It sadden Leo to think one could carry so much pain and be so alone. He couldn't help wonder what she had done with her life since then. The cold nights with no one there to calm her from her nightmares and no one to remember or celebrate her birthdays with.

Raph's words echoed in Leo's head. _She's hidin somethin._ They still did not know how or where she learned her martial arts from. Heck, they don't even know what that weapon thing she carries around is! He was pretty sure she was extremely proficient at ninjitsu after being able to take on the Elite ninjas. Her demeanor spoke of calmed control only mastered by experience and time. How old was she? What is she capable of doing? Yes, she did say she wanted revenge against the Shredder but how much of her soul has she forsaken for this? What _has_ she already done to the Shredder to anger him enough to send his personal guards to attack her? Raph had a point.

Ok, so let's face it. Raph hates everyone. Raph isn't the kind of turtle to put much trust in anyone and being paranoid about strangers isn't a new thing. Even then, Leo couldn't just dismiss what Raph said. He believed in being careful but also that Raph was being a little harsh on Karai. She struck him as being more cautious then anything else. Even though they had saved her life she did not know for sure if she could trust them yet. Leo knew the value of information and respected the fact she didn't tell them everything. It didn't mean that she was being dishonest. Leo wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Doing katas had always helped him think. A master of the Nitoichi Ryu, Leo moved swiftly with his double katanas from one stance to another with practiced grace. He just finished a complicated move he had done many times before that ended with a spinning kick when he heard a voice behind him, " may I offer a suggestion?"

Leonardo was so consumed with his katas and his thoughts he didn't notice Karai at the doorway. She had her arms crossed with her shoulder leaning against the wall and had one leg bent over the other. Her head slightly cocked to one side as her eyes gently watched Leonardo.

"Um, sure," replied Leo still trying to figure out how he didn't notice her and what suggestion she might be making. He had done this particular move successfully many times before. He was pretty sure that everything was precise and exactly how it should be executed.

Karai pushed her shoulder off the wall and glided over to him with her bandana tails wisping behind her. "You enter the stance perfectly. That's not the issue," Karai spoke in a silken voice. She came up way close to Leonardo. Most people would consider this in their personal space but for Leonardo, who kept a much large personal space, this was way **way** to close for comfort. Leonardo gulped, he was standing facing Karai straight on with his katanas lowered almost touching the ground on each side. She gently nudged one leg forward with her own leg and with her hands tilted his, what would be, hips to a slight angle. "It is after you make the first strike that there is an error."

An error? There should been some part in Leo that would have gotten defensive at that comment and expressed his own opinion, like he would with Raphael. With Karai though, all he could think about was how her reptilian fingers felt against his arms as she positioned him into the second part of the stance. Chills shoot down his spine and his stomach was doing funny things. As if it had things bouncing off the walls of his stomach. So this is what butterflies in the stomach feels like?

He barely caught what Karai said next, "Your right arm is angled too much and if you pull your left arm in towards your body a little more," Leo's stomach was an aviary full of butterflies having Karai directly behind him with her arms moving his into the position she was talking about, all the while breathing instructions into his ear, "then you become more centered and executing the spinning kick will be easier." Karai finished stepping back. She wore a heartfelt grin, seemingly oblivious to how she affected Leonardo just now.

Leo blinked for a second trying to get his bearing. "Uh? Oh! Right! Ok, I'll give that a try."

Karai giggled at his disorientation which only added more butterflies to Leonardo's stomach. He wondered if he threw up actual butterflies would come out. He mentally shook off the thought. He was Leonardo! He was just challenged by a girl, abated a female mutant ninja turtle, at his own form. He will perform the move with her modifications and show her that she was wrong! He moved through the second strike then did the spinning kick only to notice not only did he have more control and strength over the kick but he executed it much faster that he normally did. He landed on the ground stunned. _She was right._

Leo looked up at Karai, "How did you know those modifications would work?"

Karai smiled a knowing smile at him, "I have studied many martial art forms in my time. Ninjitsu and specifically Nitoichi Ryu was the first form I had learned. To this day I still consider it a basis from which I draw upon."

"How many martial art forms do you know?" Leo inquired.

Karai slyly replied, "Many." She continued, "Martial arts have always held a significant place in my life. It is something I enjoy greatly."

Leo nodded, "as do I. My brothers think I'm OCD because I spend so much time practicing but it's not just something Master Splinter taught us to defend ourselves with. It's a whole different world in itself."

Karai nodded, "Do you enjoy being a ninja?"

Leo cocked his head and gave her a slanted grin, "Of course. You?"

"Naturally."

The two ninjas held each other's gaze for a long time before Karai broke it.

"Although I no longer choose the double katana as my weapon of choice I would be honored to spar with you sometime." Karai crooned with her head tilted to the side slightly, batting her eyelashes if she had them.

Thrilled to hear this, Leo wanted to hastily reply back. Yes! That would be great! Instead, he held back and replied in his normal calm polite tone, "the honor would be mine Karai." Bowing slightly to her being proud he didn't come off like a babbling teenager who had a girl notice he existed for the first time.

Karai bowed in return, "I look forward to then. I will leave you to continue you training." She slipped past him, her deep sapphire blue eyes locked on his as she gently brushed her shoulder against Leo and out the door.

Leo suppressed a shiver as she passed by.

She walked out of the dojo to find Raph leaning against the wall outside of the dojo. He glared at her with cold eyes. Karai glanced at him briefly then walked in the other direction never bothering to greet him. Raphael mutters something to himself under his breath and walks off in the other direction.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone that has been following this story! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying it. I'll try and update the next chapter sooner. I make no guarantees since the new harry potter book is out! hehe. I will say that there'll be a confrontation between Raph and Karai next chapter. Stay tuned!_


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

_Here's chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

_Later that day..._

Dinner was pretty uneventful. Mikey had cooked them another delicious meal. For some reason he was in a very Japanese-ish mood. Mikey could cook an amazing array of cuisines but he tended not to dabble so much with Japanese food. Tonight, though, he had made Japanese curry. Granted, he got help from the store in the form of pre-made curry paste formed into cubes that you just dump into a pot of water and vegetables. He always found a way to tinker with food to make it just that much more special and much more "Mikey". At any rate, the curry couldn't have been any better then if Mikey had made it from scratch. A turtle eating curry and rice with chopsticks? It's possible! You wouldn't think a three fingered turtle could figure out how to use chopsticks but they can and they do! Raph, although, prefers to use a spoon. Something about being able to shovel food into his mouth faster or something like that.

It was several hours after dinner. Everyone was doing their perspective activities they always did after dinner. Donatello was tinkering away in his laboratory, Mikey was in his rightful place in front of the tv, Raph was beating the crap out of his punching bag, and Karai was in the living room cradling a book Leo had given her before dinner thoroughly consumed by it.

It was loud as it always was. Mikey usually is the one to start, continue, and well he doesn't really stop talking unless it's to fill his mouth with food and even then only to have it come out in tiny bits as he talked. This is something that has always grossed them all out, especially Master Splinter who seemed to give up on teaching Mikey table manners. Sometimes you have to choose your battles.

What was different about tonight was that Donnie, Mikey, and Karai were equally chatting away. They joked around as if they were all old friends. Even Leo found himself joining the conversations with much more zest then he normally would. At least for now it seems that Karai has been a positive influence on his family bringing everyone closer together. She hadn't been with them for very long but some how fit in easily into the family as if she's always been a member. Everyone seemed to enjoy her company all but Raph whom was very quiet and very brooding, more then usual, and refused to join the conversation or even acknowledge that anyone else was at the table. _Sigh_._ He'll come around_. Leo wasn't about to drop his guard completely around Karai but he was a least giving her a chance. He really wished Raph would stop being so paranoid and gave her the same chance. Raph had put up a wall based on a feeling he had and never let it down no matter what. Karai had made several attempts at small talk with Raph only to be shot down with no response. Once, she illicit a grunt from him but that was the only acknowledgment he made. _Raph is so stubborn!_ Leo gave himself a mental shake. He loved his brother dearly but honestly, what's a turtle going to do with him?! Leonardo shifted thoughts.

It was almost 10 o'clock. They should be getting ready to head up for patrol soon. He walked out of his room to go tell the others when Raph happened to walk out if his room at the same time.

"Hey," grunted the red masked turtle.

"Ready for patrol Raph?" Answered the blue masked turtle.

"I saw yer earlier," plainly stated the red masked turtle.

"What?"

"You and Karai in the dojo."

Leo rolls his eyes at Raph, "Raph come on. That was nothing."

Raph creeped closer, "yer should be more careful."

Leo laughs, "wait a minute here. Am I hearing this correctly? _YOU_ are telling _ME_ to be careful?! Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Knock it of Leo! That trustin' heart of yer's is gona get ya in trouble!"

"Relax Raph! I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Cuz it didn't look like it in-"

"She was just giving me some advice on a technique. Nothing more." Leo angrily called back. "Go get ready for patrol. We're leaving in 15 minutes," Leo paused, "and Karai is going to come with us."

"W-"

"Fifteen minutes Raph. Be ready." Leo stated as he turned and headed downstairs.

Leo headed over to Donnie's lab and popped his head in. Donnie turned around and nodded to him in silent agreement as he finished up what he was working on. Leo then headed over to the couch where his youngest brother was watching tv. He walked up to the back of the couch and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder gently not to startle him. Mikey turned his head around and tilted upwards to look up at his older brother.

"Hey big bro! Is it time for patrol already?"

Leo smiled down at him and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, give me a minute and I'll be right back!" Mikey sprung up and leapt over the couch.

Leo chuckled to himself then focused his eyes on Karai who was sitting in a chair next to the couch. She looked up and smiled at him. Smiling back, he walked over to where she was sitting and told her, "We're going to go topside to patrol the city. We can show you around. It may be a good opportunity for you to get familiar with the city."

Karai's emotions betrayed her as her eyes widen. She quickly looked away and reverted back to a calm demeanor. "That's very kind of you Leonardo but I don't know if it will be wise to be seen with you and your brothers."

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. However, you need to get familiar with the city if you are going to pursue the Shredder. Whether or not you like it you are on his terrain. NYC is a very large city and it's easy to get lost here and never find your way home."

"Yes," muttered Karai, "NYC is quite a large city." Karai sighed and looked up at Leo. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win. "Very well Leonardo. I will accompany you and your brothers on your patrol."

Leo tried hard to hide a victorious grin. He didn't know why he felt like it was a huge triumph. It was one of the many feelings he was having recently that he barely understood. "We'll leave as soon as my brothers are ready."

* * *

It was a cloudless night. Millions of stars trickled down their gentle light upon the busy city of New York. The early fall air was crisp, chilling the microscopic droplets that hung in the air. Trees were not yet ready to give up their lush green leaves for the amber, golden, and cinnamon hues of fall. The wind softly whispered to the city the coming of winter when it would be blanketed with pure white snow. Trees stripped of their leaves left bare waiting to be covered with the coming snow. When every lurking corner, dark alley, and forbearing empty road would be hushed by the drifting flakes as they brush the surface before settling down in their rightful place. A winter wonderland. 

NYC was not a city without forgiveness. Winter was a time of happiness that seeped into the dark secrets the city held. A season of joy, togetherness, and redemption. But first came Fall, with the death of lushes green leaves that left the trees barren until winter came and blanketed them with snow. The seasons of NYC to come. But that is the future and not right now. Right now, there is a slight chill in the air of the star filled cloudless night.

* * *

Mikey lifted the sewer lid and pushed himself up and out into the streets. He turned around and helped Karai out. She gratefully took his hand and resurfaced to the world of men. It felt like an eternity since she was last above ground. All the lights, sounds, and smells bombarded her at once making her cringle just a little. 

One by one all the turtles surfaced. Leonardo scans the dark alley they were in and gestures upwards. "Let's go up to the rooftops."

The turtles worked their way around the city doing a more extensive patrol to show Karai around. They went through the Bronx and passed through Harlem to Manhattan and then through Brooklyn, Raph's favorite borough. Karai was appreciative that the turtles took the time to show her around NYC. It was one thing to figure your way around by yourself and a completely differently scenario to be lead around by those who've spent their entire lives there.

Karai had enjoyed Central park in particular. She was in awe at how such a naturist area could exist in the middle of the cement jungle of Manhattan. It was a center of calmness from all the bustling cars that never seem to get to where they needed to go fast enough, late night restaurants opened to people with cravings for greasy, oily foods, and people walking around oblivious to what time of day it was and that most people, in the rest of the world, would be fast asleep at that time. Yes, she enjoyed Central park the most. Leo had mentioned that there was a massive lake in the middle of Central park. A giant turtle pond as Mikey had put it. It was definitely something she wanted to go investigate at some point. She could tell that the four turtles loved this city dearly and she was starting to understand why. She was loosing herself to the city and its many sides too.

They headed back home, almost at the manhole entrance. They didn't run into any trouble the entire night they were out. Leo jogged up to Karai who had kept up quite well with the male turtles through their patrol. Leo noticed she didn't even break a sweat. "So what do you think of NYC?"

"You and your brothers seem to have a tremendous amount of affection for this city." She mused, "It takes quite a bit of effort to NOT like the city from the way it has been described."

Mikey came up to them and piped up," Good ol' big apple! It's the greatest city on earth!"

"Mikey's exaggerating a bit but we do love this city. There's no where else we would rather live." chimed Donnie.

"Hey guys, we got trouble," grimly pronounced Raphael as he drew out his twin sais.

At that same moment two shurikens came blazing at the five turtles. Within microseconds, Leo's double katanas were out and deflected one of the shuriken as Raph deflected the other with his sais. Soon they were completely surrounded by the foot. Mikey and Donnie both drew their respective weapons preparing for battle. Leo moved protectively in front of Karai only to find her missing. Without a single word spoken, one of the foot shrieked as he advanced forward towards the turtles with the others closely behind.

It was a blur of weapons, limbs, and shapes, human and turtle, as they all collided into each other. Michelangelo backed up towards a ledge as three foot members encircled him. Using his well known agility, Michelangelo swung his powerful nunchucks, that he could easily kill with a flick of a wrist, at the foot. Donatello swung his bo with pinpoint accuracy at a foot that jump kicked towards him, sending the stunned ninja backwards. Donatello then turned around and did a back kick into an unsuspecting foot member who foolish thought he could sneak up on Donatello. _Amateur._

As the four male turtles continue to battle the foot clan, whom out of nowhere and for no reason decided that it would be a good night to pick on the turtles, the lone female turtle slowly sneaked away in true ninja fashion. She descended the chaotic rooftop and settled against the wall in front of the manhole they originally came up from. She was perfectly calm and watched as a rat scurry along the wall in search of food.

Leonardo blocked a foot clan as they attacked from above with a naginata, a long bow with a blade attached to the end. He stepped to the outside of foot and used his other katana to attack the back of the foot, sending shockwaves up and down his back.

Raph had taken down five foot members already and was hunting his sixth one. He spun his sais in his hands taunting the foot in front of him, daring the guy to come closer. Unwisely, the foot decided to attack. The foot threw a shuriken at Raph to distract him. _Nice try._ Raph saw right through it and deflected the shuriken while simultaneously attacking the foot with the other sai before the foot could attack. The foot went down with a thud and never got back up. _He's going to have a bad headache in the morning._ Raphael thought. He looked up and noticed that the rest of his brothers had finished knocking out their batches of the footclan. But, there was something a miss. _Where is that damn Karai._ She was no where to be seen. Raph could not remember seeing her fight ANY foot members at all and now she isn't even here!

"Everyone ok?" a concerned Leonardo said and glanced around taking in the condition of each turtle. Unconscious foots was strewn all over the rooftop.

"Peachy," Raphael spun his sais once and reinserted them into his belt with practiced ease.

"Well done turtles. You fight well together." The turtles turned around to the fifth turtle as she instantly appeared behind them.

"Nice of you to drop by," sneered Raph. "Where were you when we could use some help." Raph said turned towards her crossing his arms.

"I apologize for disappearing. I could not afford to be seen by the foot. I feared that by exposing myself in your presence that I would put you in danger." reasoned Karai.

Raph replied, "We can handle what ever the foot sends at us. It ain't like we're best buds with tha Shredder."

"Perhaps, but I do believe I am much less in his favor then you and your brother's are." replied Karai.

Leonardo contemplated his thoughts from when he was in the dojo earlier today before he replied, "There's a lot of history between you and the Shredder isn't there?"

Karai paused briefly then looked at Leonardo. "He knows me very well," she said in a cryptic voice.

Donnie added, "Don't worry Karai. We can take care of ourselves. Let us help you to."

"Yeah turtlette! Your one of the family now! We look after each other." Mikey added without hesitation.

Karai was stunned by their acceptance of her. She didn't know what to say. However, Raph didn't buy her story. He unfolded his arms and stomped towards her. Leo turned towards Raph and gave him a glare. "Raph, I know you're more then ready to pick a fight with the Shredder but _could_ you calm that hothead of yours for once. Especially since it's not your fight."

Raphael stopped in his tracks. _Leo did NOT just say that! Not only is he defending sum chick he barely knows but he has the nerve to pull out the hothead thing! No Leo, you've gone too far._

Mikey noticed the tense moment between the two older turtles. He didn't want them to fighting to the death on the rooftop, especially a rooftop strewn with unconscious foots. He decided to intervene before things really got out of control. " Hey bros, it's been a long night. How 'bout we all go home and gets some rest," Mikey said pulling off his best I'm the cute little brother so you should do what I say face.

Raph looked at Mikey momentarily, slowly relaxed, and sighed, "fine Mikey, let's go home." Raph swung his arm around his little brother taking a moment to send a not so kind look in Karai's direction. Karai, instead of ignoring it as she had been doing, glared back at him. Raph laughed to himself. _Oh, I'm not done with you yet._

* * *

Mikey and Donnie went straight to bed when they got back to the lair. Leo went to his room, most likely to go meditate before turning in for the night. Raph, well, Karai couldn't care less for at this point. She thought herself. _Insolence! If he was under her charge she would never accept such disrespect for their leader._ Fuming, unable to keep her anger under control, she went outside of the lair into the sewer tunnels. She needed to get out of there. 

In the darken sewer tunnels Karai started to relax feeling safer in the darkness. The situation was quickly getting out of control. Raphael kept pushing and she didn't like it one bit. He was compromising her mission. She mentally shook herself. She has been in worse situations with worst odds. She will find a solution to this. _Is Raphael the real reason for your doubt?_ A small but unavoidable voice asked her. Unprecedently, Mikey and Donnie had voiced their acceptance of her. _Acceptance._ Even though she was working towards it she didn't expect them to trust her so easily. They had welcomed her into their home. _"You're one of the family now." _ Karai leaned herself against the nearest wall and rubbed her temples.

A shadow detached itself from the lightless tunnel as it moved to kick a can aside and announce its presence. It slowly took form and solidified into Raphael as he crept closer to Karai. "Hey," Raphael called out in a calm cool voice.

"Hey," answered Karai nonchalantly refusing to show weakness.

"Wut ya doin out here?"

"Just getting some air Raphael. You?"

"Just taking a walk."

"I see."

The silence between them was deafening. Neither one wanted to be the first to walk away nor be the one to saying anything first. Raphael had two choices. He could do the hothead thing and shout accusations and demand answers from her. That would probably end badly with both of them even angrier at each other and Raphael would still not have any answers. That is what he's after right? He just wanted answers. The other choice would involve, as he has been known to do on rare occasions, trying to talk to her civilly and give her a chance to explain herself. Well, he did the hothead thing earlier so why not give the second choice a try.

Raph leaned against the wall starring into the tunnel. "Look Karai. We want to help you but you gotta come clean with us. Just tell us the truth."

"Oh?" Karai responded dripping with sarcasm. "The truth? What _truth _do you want Raphael?"

Raph threw his arms up in the air. "Hey babe, I'm just trying to understand you. Why are you just sittin around 'nstead of goin after the Shredder. Aren't you pissed at him?"

"Of course I am! He took my life from me. My family, my honor, my humanity! He turned me into this-form! I can't walk in the open, who would believe me that I was ever the Karai they knew, I shame my family by being a-turtle." Karai collapsed onto her knees. The events from the day had exhausted her. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Raph suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "Karai-"

Karai cocked her head up, "Of course you do not care about any of that do you? As long as you have someone to pick a fight with."

Raph felt his blood boil taking away any pity he had for her. "Look, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you."

"No, but you anyways end up doing that don't you with that--hothead of yours?"

Muscles twitching, Raph pushed himself away from the wall to face Karai who had stood up starring at him. "Don't you pass judgment on me."

Ignoring Raph, "Oh I know your type very well Raphael. Always the first one into battle. As long as you are fighting you don't have to think. Black and white. Your either friend or foe."

She stood up a little taller, "Do you realize how much of a liability you are to your team? Not everything can be resolved by simply fighting it out. It is unwise to blindly run into a battle without knowing the situation."

With a self righteous look that Raph knew all to well Karai continued, "There is a time for waiting and a time for acting. If you do not understand that then you are a fool. Especially with the dangerous life the four of you live, you could very well be a dead fool!"

Raph starred at her veins pulsating. He didn't care about getting answers anymore. This chick was up in his face and all he cared about anymore was showing her that no one messes with Raphael. Then it hit him. "Karai you are the most egotistical, arrogant, self-righteous chick I have ever met." He paused. "You're just like Leonardo."

Karai took a step back stunned. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was agape. She was truly speechless. Raph grinned victoriously at the fact that she could not think of anything else to say back. He took that as a victory, sneered at her, and went back to the lair leaving her there trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Her mind was a vast sea of thought. Like a sea during a storm, her mind was a turbulent place with angry waves of thoughts crashing into each other. They pounded in every direction as she struggled to block out the thoughts only making them worse. Experienced fishermen would be afraid to sail in the sea of Karai's mind. 

She had lost control. There were many times in the conversation where she could have turned it and used it to her advantage but she didn't. She couldn't. Truth, lies, it all came out to the point where even she didn't know where one stopped and the other begun. It wasn't Raphael as much as everything that had happened since she arrived in the lair. It was each turtle's unique personality, the way they accepted her into their home so readily, and even Leonardo. _"You're just like Leonardo." _She kept reprimanding herself and telling herself that he was just a target. They all were. Nothing more!

Karai was in the dojo and had run through her katas several times already. It only served to shake her even more. When she could not block it out she tried to calm it. She attempted to meditate hoping that would clear her mind. She sat in a lotus position and focused on steadying her breath.

* * *

Leo couldn't sleep that night. Leo often had nights like these, where he could not persuade his body to get the rest it needed. Though he would meditate before turning in, somehow the peacefulness he found in meditation never transpired into the waking world. Again he would be lost to the worries and doubt that plagued him. The thoughts that constantly ran through his head whether he wanted to or not. Finally giving up on sleep he decided to go to the dojo to do some katas. 

He found Karai meditating in the dojo. He was shocked. Even though each of his brothers had been taught to meditate none of them actually meditated outside of training sessions. He couldn't help but feel a little admiration for her discipline. Leo cleared his throat as he walked over to her. He knew better then to sneak up on a ninja. That would be asking to be thrown across the room or worse.

Karai jumped a little then turned to see who had awoken her from her meditation. Her gaze softened when it landed on Leo.

Leo noticed dark circles under her eyes that seem to make her blue eyes radiate even more. She looked simply exhausted. Apparently she couldn't sleep that night also.

"Couldn't sleep?" Leo said more as a statement then a question.

She gave him a weak smile, "It has been an eventful night."

Leo knelt in front of her, "Care to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Thank you but it's alright. I just need to meditate for a little while."

He nodded understanding the need to just have stillness. "Perhaps I can meditate with you? They say misery loves company," gently smiled Leo.

"If you wish to," Karai's shoulders relaxed a little, "I would appreciate your company."

The blue masked turtle sat in a lotus position in front of the black masked turtle and closed his eyes. They stayed closed all of five minutes before he couldn't help but peak out at Karai. She was beautiful. True he didn't have any other female mutant turtles to compare her with but he knew she was not just average looking. She must have been stunning as a human being. It wasn't just her physical appearance that he found beautiful. Karai meditating in lotus position before him he saw something in her that wasn't as evident before. Her faced concentrated in meditation displayed someone who carried a heavy burden and the loneliness of someone who took on that burden alone. Someone who had made personal sacrifices and suffered a lot. It was a look that he understood very well. That look was how he felt himself. Though he always had his brothers and Master Splinter, Leo felt, as leader, he shouldn't run to people with every little dilemma that presented itself. He had to take care of them. Slowly it became easier to just handled things himself then to figure out when to and when not to turn to someone for help.

He couldn't help but wonder about her life. He knew it was not his place to pry her about her past but his fascination with her could not easily be satiated. He slowly creped towards her as if by being closer to her he would find the answers he was looking for. When he was inches away from her face Karai opened her piercing sapphire blue eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with Leonardo?" breathed Karai as she gazed into Leonardo's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"N-N-No. I'm sorry Karai. Please forgive my rashness." Leo quickly stood up feeling his face burning. "I believe I should get some sleep now. I would implore you to do the same," he said unable to look her in the eye.

Through half opened eyes, Karai quietly replied, "Thank you. I will try to."

Leo bowed to her and Karai returned the bow as best as she could from the lotus position. Karai's sapphire eyes followed Leo as he hastily exited the dojo and lingered at the doorway long after he left.


	4. Opening up

_Here's chapter 4 for your viewing pleasure! This chapter has some Japanese in it. I wrote the english translation in parenthesis. ( this is english ) It's been a couple years since I dabbled with Japanese so let me know if something doesn't sound quite right. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

_Next morning._

"G'mornin turtlette! Sleep well?" greeted the orange masked turtle as he emerged from the bathroom.

The black masked turtle gave him a weak smile as she passed Mikey and entered the bathroom.

"Don't mind Raph. He's like that to everyone."

Karai muttered to herself. _Some how I think I'm different._

Mikey's lightbulb went off. "I know! I'll make you my world famous chocolate chip pancakes with marshmallows and whip cream. AND, just for you, I'll make it a la mooooode." Mikey stated emphasizing the mode.

Karai tried to hide a grimace. She wasn't very big on sweets.

Mikey noticed her hesitation. "Haha, it's ok. It's not for everyone. How about banana pancakes?" Mikey asked turning his head to peer up at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

Karai chuckled, "Banana pancakes sounds delicious Michelangelo."

"Great! You go take a shower and do your turtlette thing. Breakfast will be waiting for you!" Mikey winked and dashed off to make breakfast.

She smiled to herself and closed the bathroom door.

Stepping into the shower, she turned on the faucet letting the cool water stream down her jade green skin. She always enjoyed baths, showers, just being in the water. Pondering to herself, _I wonder if it's because of the turtle blood in me_ then shakes the thought away deciding it is soothing to her skin. Her aches and pains washing away in the water taking with it phantom memories of a life long lost.

Karai steps out of the shower feeling rejuvenated and ready to take on the world once more. As she dresses, she thinks about yesterday's events.

Uninvited, the doorknob slowly turns and the door opens slightly to reveal an intruding eye surrounded by red cloth. Raphael's temper cooled off after a night's rest but it was his pride that prevented him admitting any fault last night and it is his pride now that lead him to this door.

Consumed by curiosity, the turtle pushed aside thoughts that it was inappropriate to be viewing one as they dressed. _She's a turtle! She has nothin ta hide. We walk around with only our weapons 'n pads. Why does she cover herself completely? _Deciding that was a logical reason for his intrusion he pushed the door open slightly wider. There he found Karai almost fully clothed in front of the sink putting on her gauntlets. While she was putting on her left gauntlet he noticed something odd on her left forearm. She had scars there but something about the scars didn't seem right. They were raised, discolored, and seem to cover most of her forearm. Before he could figure out what kind of scar it was he saw her turn her head and with those intense sapphire blue eyes stared straight at him. Panic struck him as he quickly closed the door and rushed off. He was caught.

* * *

Leo was lying in bed. He had woken up an hour ago and decided to stay in bed a little longer. A slight flush crossed his face as he thought about last night in the dojo. What was he doing? Leo remembered how he had blushed when April had kissed him on the cheek once. They all had crushes on April in the beginning but that was different. They were young and it was innocent. Sure he was curious about Karai at first but Leo wasn't one to give into lust or let it come between him and his duty. Yes, he had a lot of respect for her. She is disciplined and honorable. It didn't mean that he had feelings for her though. _I just want to protect her-just like anyone else._ _No difference._ His subconscious betraying him. _Are you sure about that?_ Was there something more to his draw to Karai? Was there a connection beyond mutual respect? Another reason for why he would loss all composure around her? It was a feeling he did not understand. A sensation he had never experienced before. How do you explain a connection to a total stranger? Leo decided to do what he normally did when he was lost and needs guidance. He would talk with Master Splinter. Ever since Karai arrived in their lair he had been meaning to talk to his sensei. There was no better time then now to go talk to the one person he trusted most to give him direction when he was lost. 

Master Splinter poured himself another cup of the steaming hot sencha green tea he had just made. There's nothing like a hot cup of tea to start your morning off right. He brought the tiny cup up to his mouth savory the earthy aroma and the steam that gently tickled his whiskers when a tap came at the door. "Enter," spoke the sensei in a warm but commanding tone. The eldest of his sons stepped into the room. Master Splinter gestured for Leonardo to kneel before him and offered Leonardo a cup of tea which he politely declined. "What brings you here my son?"

Leo took a deep breath in, "It's about Karai, Father. She hasn't been with us long and there are still so many unanswered questions. So much of her still remains a mystery."

Master Splinter nodded, "You wonder if she can be trusted?" He said more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, Master Splinter."

He took a moment before answering, "Her mind is very strong. To have such control of one's thoughts shows great skill and the result of much training. What do your brothers think of her?"

"Everyone seems to get along with her very well. Everyone except Raph." Leo replied grunting the last part.

"Oh?" Master Splinter raised a furry eyebrow.

Leo sighed. " Raph doesn't think we should trust her."

"Do you share these reservations about Karai, Leonardo?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes. It's just that it's not often you meet another mutant turtle. We're kind of a rare species. I can only imagine how lonely it must have been for her all those years not having anyone she could relate with."

Master Splinter smiled a smile only a father could give a son. Master Splinter continued, "You must not disregard your brother's opinions. As leader, you must take in account their views."

Leo nodded in understanding.

The wise old rat ran a finger around the rim of the cup. "There is a part of her mind that she is actively blocking from me. For what reasons I do not know but this is something that can not be ignored. She is in conflict. I allowed her to stay because there is a part of her that seems to be looking for something." He peered up at Leo, "you both share a strong sense of determination and discipline which is why you are drawn to her. Although I do not know her very well I believe you will find you have much in common with Karai."

Leo leaned backward startled that Master Splinter had called attention to the very thing he was thinking about. "I would encourage you to learn more about her my son."

Leo glanced to the side briefly before looking back. "Yes, Master Splinter," he said bowing.

As Leo got up to leave Master Splinter heeded one more word of advice. "My son, do not forgot that above all else Karai is a kunoichi, a female ninja, with her own agenda and you must tread with caution." Leo gestured that he understood and closed the sliding door on his way out.

* * *

Casey was watching TV sitting in his beat up sofa chair that had been on the receiving end of his foot one to many times. 

"Hey bonehead. Got anythin' betta to do then wastin' away in front of da TV?" called a voice from his windowsill.

Casey jumped. "Raph! Boy am I glad ya here! I was dying of boredom, man! Come on. I think I heard some purple dragons are hanging out on the east side of town." The tall raven haired human hastily replied as he went to adorn his beloved hockey mask.

Raph stepped off the windowsill and stood arms crossed blankly looking at the TV.

Casey halted right before he grabbed his golf bag finally noticing the mood his red masked friend was in.

"Not in the mood to play vigilante tonight eh?"

Raph responded by continuing to stare at the TV as some lady with overly teased hair was trying to sell a product that looked like it would break once you took it out of the box. Taking his mask off, Casey placed a hand on Raph's shoulder causing him to turn his head suddenly. "Come on Raph. Let's go to the roof."

The emerald turtle acknowledged Casey and they made their way up to the roof.

"So you wana tell me wut's up with the emo-mood all of the sudden?"

Leaning against the door they used to get to the roof Raph confessed, "It's 'bout this chick, Karai."

"Karai who?" Questioned the not so bright human being. "Oh! The turtle girl! Yeah, April told me about her. Is she hot?"

"What?!" exclaimed the baffled turtle not believing what he just heard.

"I don't know. I'm not into turtle chicks. I wouldn't know what a hot turtle would look like?"

Raph responded by placing his hand on his head, "No, you moron!"

"No, she's not hot?"

"No! That's not the issue! Don'cha think it's a lil weird sum female turtle shows up one day and on top of that wants revenge on the Shredder?"

"Um, didn't the Shredder like turn her into a turtle? I'd be pretty pissed too, bro."

Raph threw his hands up in the arm in frustration and starts pacing around the roof.

"Hey Raph, what's really the issue here. Is it so hard to believe that anyone else hates the Shredder as much as you do? The guy is the King of all Jerks. He has to have a _ton_ of enemies!"

"It's not that."

"Then what Raph?"

"It's. It's just a feelin' I have. Sumthin' just ain't right about her. It's too easy."

"You got anything to back up this _feeling_ of yours." Casey replied with an overemphasized head bobble.

Raph stopped pacing and walked up to his friend giving him the _you're not getting it _look. "We ran into da foot da other day. While we were bustin' sum foot heads Karai was no where to be found. She shows up afta we were dun."

"What was her reason for doing that?"

Raph mumbled, "Sumthin 'bout not wanting the foot to know she's in cahoots with us. So we wudn't be involved in her stuff with Shred-head."

"I don't know Raph. That sounds pretty noble of her for not wanting to have you guys be in between her deal with the Shredder."

Raph shrugged then looked down to the street below as a car slowly rolled by. "She spends a lot of time with Leo too. The guy can't tell his left from right around her."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous."

Casey received a glare in return for his response. "Wuteva nucklebrain. You lettin those goons hit you in the head one to many times." Casey just continued to look at him. Raph sighed, "Look I just want Leo to be safe aiite? If this chick messes with his heart and takes off I'm the one who's gona hafta put 'em back together. Plus, she's hiding sumthin, Case. She has scars on her body she's tryin a' hide. What else could she be hidin?!"

"How do you know she has scars?"

Frustrated Raph replied, "Look it doesn't matter. Wheneva I get these feelin's I'm usually right. I don't wana be but it happens."

"Hey, It's coo that you're worried about your bro. You're just being a protective brother. But as for her having secrets. You haven't really seen anything to prove she's a threat yet. Everyone has things they don't wana talk about, Raph. Everyone is entitled to their secrets."

Casey words struck a cord with Raph. Casey wasn't the most astute person Raph had ever met but when he had a point. He had a good point.

* * *

Much time had gone by. Karai never left the lair unless it was with someone else. Not once had they seen her calling someone or trying to contact anyone. She would meditate and practice her katas. Sometimes she hung out with the guys and watched TV. Karai had asked Donatello for information about the Shredder's compound. Raph warned Donnie not to tell her too much but Don just replied by telling Raph to relax. Everything he told her could easy be observed. 

Leo had been pondering Master Splinter's words for some time now. He wasn't avoiding Karai as much as buying himself time to think. He knew he needed to speak with her but he wanted a clear head before doing so.

Karai was feeling cooped up underground. She missed the open air and woods of Japan. Being underground and under artificial lighting was starting to get to her. Someone had left the TV on and there was a special on Central park. She leaned against a wall starring tentatively at the TV.

Leo walked into the living room and found Karai against the wall looking intently at the TV as if it held what she desired most. He came up beside her. "Anything interesting on TV?"

Mesmerized by the TV, the female turtle was slightly startled by Leo's voice. She smiled softly at him, "Just a special on Central Park. It's very beautiful. It still amazes me how such a place could exist in the middle of NYC."

A picture of the large reservoir in the middle of the park appeared on the TV. It reminded Leo of something. "You know, there is one place in Central Park I bet they don't even know exists. Would you like to see it?"

Not being able to resist a chance to get out of the sewers, Karai eagerly replied, "It would be nice to get some fresh air. The sewers can be a bit drearily after awhile."

Chuckles came from the blue masked turtle. "Even though we lived here our entire lives we still get a little stir crazy too. Let's get you out of here and a change of scenery shall we?" Leo offered.

Karai nodded in reply. "Lead the way. I will follow you."

Leo took her past the pathways that littered Central park into a wooded area. As Karai walked out into the clearing she found herself in front of the large lake she saw on TV. Directly in front of her was a huge boulder that covered them from sight from across the lake but allowed them to survey the glistening water under the moonlight. Leo sat down by a nearby tree and gestured Karai to sit down next to him. She gladly complied enjoying the peaceful environment around her.

"_Utsukushii!"_ (Beautiful!) 

Leo raised an eyebrow. "_Hai. Doutsukushii" _(Yes, it is very beautiful.)

Startled Karai questioned. "_Nihongo ga dekimasuka?"_(You can speak Japanese?)

_"Hai, wakarimasu."_(Yes, I understand it well.) Leo smiled at her. "_Ituka nihon wo otozure tai." _(I'd like to visit Japan one day)

Karai sadly smiled. "_Nihon ha subarashii kuni desu." _(Japan is a wonderful country.)

Karai continued, " I lived in Japan for a very long time after my mutation. Afterwards I traveled around Asia learning different forms of martial arts but I consider Japan my home."

"That's a long time to be by yourself." Leo stated shifting towards her more.

"I meet people along the way but yes. It was very lonely at times."

Leaning against the tree Leo inquired further. "Do you remember anything about your past at all, Karai?"

She gazed down at her hands. "I remember my Father being a very proud man. I do not remember his face very well but I remember enough to know I tried to make him proud of me."

"You must have a lot of respect for your father?"

Karai nodded. "He was an honorable man." She glanced over at Leo. "The four of your consider your sensei to also be your father?"

"Yes. He adopted us when we mutated into our current form and raised us when everyone else would fear us. I, we, all respect him very much and try to make him proud."

"I'm sure that your sensei is very proud of what you have done Leonardo."

Leo smiled," I try to fill the position he wants me to assume. To be son he wants-expects me to be." Leo chuckled. "My brothers even gave me a nickname. Splinter Jr. It's all in jest but I guess I do strive hard to fulfill my father's wishes."

Karai mused, "You should not be ashamed for your dedication. I'm sure that your father sees your accomplishments." She looks up and stares at the light dancing off the soft waves of the lake. "It's for him, you know? That's why I am doing this. I am fulfilling my father's final wish and bringing him great honor if I am successful. Do you understand that Leonardo?"

Leo gazed upon her tenderly, "I do but Karai don't you think your father would want you to be happy?"

Karai stilled, "Do you believe in destiny Leonardo?"

Leo took a moment to ponder it thoughtfully, "Master Splinter once told us that fate is based on the choices we make. That our destiny is what we make of it."

"I wish I could share your optimism. My path is set for me. I am obligated to complete the task I have been handed. It is my life mission to wash my family of the disgrace that has befallen them. Would you not do the same for your brothers? Would you not sacrifice yourself so that your brothers maybe happy?"

"I would in a heartbeat Karai but the difference is that they would never ask me to do that. You have faint memories of your father and your past. Surely your family would not have wanted you to spend your life plotting revenge in their memory?"

"Those faint memories are all that I have left of them. All that I have left of my life as a human."

They both went silent as a gentle breeze skimmed over them.

Leo was the first to speak. "It's not that bad being a turtle. Mikey constantly says how much he loves being a turtle."

Karai chuckled softly, "It does not bother me much to be a turtle. In a way it saved me."

Leo gave her a puzzled look. "My senses are heightened and I can not say that the protection of the carapace and the plastron provided is not welcomed."

Leo grinned, "You can't beat a plastron of steel!" As he puffed out his chest.

She laughed heartfully at his remark and he joined her laughter enjoying the break from the serious mood.

Lost in thought Karai uttered, "There is more to your brothers then what initially appeared."

Leo smiled at her, "Yeah, they can be a pain in the butt to lead but they're still my brothers. We would do anything for each other."

Karai's face was washed over with a distant look, "the four of you are very close aren't you?"

"We're family," Leo answered.

"Family." The word was so foreign to her. She watched at they would bicker with each other over the most trivial of things then soon afterwards be joking and laughing with each other. Even hotheaded Raph was known to be affectionate with his brothers from time to time. It amazed her how, given that they are outcasts to the world, they somehow found a way to be blissful despite of it. A pain in her chest throbbed as she thought about how open and welcoming they had been with her even though they knew very little about her. They had welcomed her into the family without her really doing anything to deserve it.

They watched at as a leaf departed from its parent tree and slowly floated down to the water making small ripples in the previous untouched surface.

"_Ikooka?"_(Shall we go?) Leo softly spoke in Japanese like it was a sacred language between the two of them, making the rest of the world seem farther away.

"_Dokkoi." _ (just a minute) Karai dreamily responded sharing the intimacy of speaking Japanese with Leo.

"_Hai." _The rest of the world can wait. For now, this brief moment in time is their's.


	5. The first shoe drops

_Thank you to everyone that's still with me! This is the first time I've ever attempted to write any of the little ideas that float around in my head. I really appreciate the feedback. Even if it's just to say whether you like it or not. I want say thanks to Nighthawk111 for all your help and my suga"dede" for the history lesson. Onward!_

* * *

_It was hot. Very hot. As if the whole world had decided to ignite itself. Smoke trickled in through the doorway._

_A female voice cried out. " Karai? Where's Karai?"_

_Thick blacken smoke forced its way into the room._

_Distant muffled voices in the background. Breaths came as forced gasp that burned with each attempt. The smoke seemed to suck air out of the room. It hurt to look. To try and open heavy eyelids to the piercing smoke and searing heat._

"_No! Please!"_

_A blood chilling scream echoed off the walls. _

Karai woke up with a cold sweat panting hard as she tried to calm her racing heart. She hadn't had that nightmare for a long time. Time did not dull the effects of waking from it.

She sat up in bed placing a hand over her head trying to bring herself back from the dream world.

* * *

"Come on Raphie boy. You can do better then that." Mocked the orange masked turtle. He easily dodged as Raph lunged at him with a sai and turn to slap the emerald turtle's shell fully knowing that it would enrage the red wearing turtle even more. 

"Mikey, you think you're better then me?" growled the red masked turtle.

"No, not really. But I am the battle nexus cha-" Mikey was quickly cut off by Raph as he threw down his sais and lunged at his younger brother. Raph decided to hell with fair fighting. Mikey was just asking for it by bringing up the battle nexus champion thing for the millionth time.

Master Splinter watched as his boys sparred with each other in morning practice. How he raised four young boys to teenagers still amazes him. He definitely noticed more gray hairs in his thick fur coat from when the boys were turtles tots. Master Splinter turned his head as a shadow made their way to the dojo door. He nodded to Karai, giving her permission to enter the dojo while the four male turtles sparred. She bowed respectfully to the old rat before moving to stand next to him. Her focus shifted to Leonardo. She watched as he sparred with Donatello. Eyes following Leonardo's every move. This did not go unnoticed by the old rat. His tail twitched ever so slightly. "Good morning Karai. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Splinter. Again, I am grateful for your continual hospitality."

"Of course, my child. Would you like to spar with my sons today?" Casually inquired Master Splinter.

The orange and red masked turtles stopped their brawl and turn with wide eyes and open jaws at what their sensei just offered. Leo missed a block and Donnie's bow came down on Leo's head as the purple masked turtle was taken back by the suggestion. Donnie apologized sincerely to Leo who quickly brushed off the not so gentle tap to his head.

If Karai was taken by surprised by the offer she did not show it. Instead she furrowed her brows together briefly and answered, "If that is your wish Splinter. The honor would be mine."

Master Splinter's face showed no signs of what he was thinking, "Very well, my child. I believe Leo would be a good opponent for you." He motioned her over to the mat where Leo was standing.

Her face was completely still as he suggested she spar with Leo. One would go as far to say that she had expected him to proffer Leo. She walked over to Leo. The other three brothers backed off to the side of the dojo taking bets on who would win.

She bowed gracefully and reached for her broadsword that was strapped to her back. The metal rung as it was taken out of its sheath. It's song vibrating off the walls of the dojo. Leo bowed in return unsheathing his katanas that answered with their own song. They stood in ready stance neither one wanting to start the spar.

"Come on Leo. I wana have breakfast sometime this century!" whined the youngest turtle.

Leo took in a deep breath, briefly taking in her form then rested on her eyes. Her form was solid. There was no weakness in her stance. Her eyes betrayed no emotions. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park. It seemed that he would be the one to initiate. He chose an attack that was offensive as well as easily defendable. He figured he just wants to get her to move and take it from there.

Karai dodged the attack and back flipped away from Leo. Leo sighed. _Definitely not going to be easy._ With the loud cheers and jeers coming from the peanut gallery he advanced forward with a double sword attack this time. Karai blocked one sword and quickly turned to one side to avoid the other sword then stepped away. The cat and mouse game continued for a couple more turns. She would either move away or block but she never attacked. They moved across the dojo all the while her attention going back to Master Splinter every so often. He stood there with his hands on his cane as if he was causally observing. His tail moving back and forth carelessly. His eyes, however, were completely focused on the fight in front of him. Watching every move Karai made. She, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way out of fighting but none came to mind. Leo's attacks were getting more frequent and creative. It would be dangerous for her to continue to wait to block an on coming attack. The decision was made. She had to fight. She shifted her balance. Leo recognized this and concentrated on her reactions.

She did not fight with a traditional Japanese weapon. Instead she carried a Chinese styled broadsword. It was thicker then the Japanese katana. As the result of the added weight there was a counterbalance in the hilt. One could wield the power of the sword without the full body motions necessary for the katanas. Karai used her agility to twist and maneuvered the sword where she wanted. It was a dance between the owner and the sword. A shared effort to accomplish a task. She gave it the speed and the sword gave her the power.

Leo was also an agile fighter, not to say he did not have strength but he was not like Raph who relied more on the power of his attacks then the accuracy. It suited Leo well as it took great care to wield double katanas and not injury oneself or tangle the two weapons. As they fought, Karai would frequently come in close to make a strike. Leo was not comfortable with the short range of her sword given that his katanas are more of a mid-range weapon. Even though the sword was curved it was not as dramatic as the katana. Where the katana sliced, her broadsword pierced. If it wasn't a fight in a controlled environment, Leo would be worried about a fatal injury.

Karai's reflexes were also necessary to wield her weapon. Farther away, she was at a disadvantage as the longer katanas could slice at her changing the direction ever so slightly. It took split second reactions to adjust to the changes as she had less time to react with her shorter sword.

The sais may have been created to disable katanas. But, the Chinese created a 9 ring broadsword to counter the samurai. The rings would resonate a horrible noise distracting the samurai. Even if the samurai was able to land a blow on the broadsword its own sharpness became its undoing. The katana would be lodged in the thick broadsword and removed from its owner's hands. The samurai was left without their katana. Her sword was created in its memory but it was not made by Chinese hands. Crafted like that of the Japanese katana it was born with strength and hair splitting sharpness. The sword like its owner was not crafted for failure.

Karai ducked as a katana barely missed slicing her temple. She did a quick turn and came up slicing down from her opposite shoulder.

Leo blocked the swing using both katanas but even then it took all his strength to counter the strength of her broadsword. Quick, short, and powerful strokes came one after another. _If I can just get past her sword._ Leo saw an opening and took the opportunity to thrust at her only to be denied by the large width of her blade. Leo had never encountered a weapon such as this before. It had a counter for each of the katana's strength.

After Leo's katana slammed into the width of her blade she quickly flicked her wrist to below the blade then up and sent the katana flying across the room. She brought her blade up to block a swing from the other katana and twisted her body to grab Leo's wrist simultaneously disarming Leo from his last katana and sent him crashing to the floor.

Leo closes his eyes losing himself in his fury. Opening his eyes he found her face inches from his. Holding his breath he looked down and found her sword dangerously close to his plastron; inches away from where his pounding heart laid. She had broken past his beloved katanas. The katanas that he had use spending countless hours in the dojo perfecting his katas. The many hours spent perfecting himself while his brothers indulged in their interests. When they watched tv together, played games, and even slept he was in the dojo with his katanas as his only company. The many hours he spent becoming everything his brothers needed him to be for them. Karai, with her odd short thick broadsword came and took that away. She disarmed him from the isolation his katanas brought him.

In front of Karai laid Leonardo. His life was in her hands. She could easily bring the sword forward a couple more inches and end his life. By the same token, she could easily stand up and allow Leonardo to live. They would compliment each other for the good match and joke about who would win next time.

She could see his heart pulsating beneath his plastron. She looked up into Leo's deep chocolate brown eyes. She felt her own heart tightened as she slowly realized what had happened. The value of the life beneath her blade. With a quick movement, she was off and up away from Leonardo. Her sword safety tucked back in its sheath.

Karai offered her hand to help Leo up. With a tense smile Karai said, "Thank you for the match. You are a worth opponent Leonardo." Her eyes never met his as she bowed.

Leo bowed in return, "Thank you Karai. You too are a very skilled warrior. I hope we can spar again sometime. I would like the opportunity to redeem myself." Leo added with a light chuckle. Karai's flinch at the offer went unnoticed by Leo.

The elder turtle's younger brothers came rushing at him with teases that would take a lifetime to let down. "Leo got beaten by a girl!" Leo batted away his brothers like he was swatting flies as he went to pick up his katanas.

Karai made her way out of the dojo past Master Splinter. She gave him a stiff bow as she gazed into his knowing eyes. Master Splinter just stood there as casually as before but they both knew. As reading a book may make a person more knowledgeable, watching the way a warrior fights speaks to who the warrior is. From that brief battle, the wise old sensei understood Karai and everything that had being going on between her and Leo.

Once outside the dojo, Karai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _I can't do this. I can not follow through with the mission anymore._

That evening when everyone had already gone to bed, Karai quietly slipped out of the lair. She did not notice Raph in the kitchen who normally came home around this time from his late nights with Casey. He watched as her black bandana tail wisped out the front door. After waiting several minutes, he put down the soda he was drinking and set off after her.

* * *

Deep in the financial district of Manhattan, Karai was leaning against the side of the building, her bandana tails wiping wildly in the cool night's breeze. The financial district was a place where a deal was made on top of a deal on top of a counter deal and a handshake and a smile never guaranteed anything. It was the perfect place to conduct shady business. An Elite ninja landed on the opposite side of the roof. As he made his way towards her, she watched the quiet streets below, completely ignoring him. When the foot stopped within an arm's length from her did she turn to look at him. The Elite starred at her for a moment then bowed deeply to her and waited for her to motion for him to rise. 

"Mistress Karai, it is good to see you well."

"Thank you. What news do you bring?"

"We await message from you about your mission. We attempted to make contact several weeks ago but were not successful."

"Yes, the timing was poor. I could not afford the turtles suspicions to be aroused."

"I understand Mistress Karai. So can we assume that you are close to completing your task?"

Karai gazed at the streets below. Several blocks down stood a once majestic tree voluptuous with lushes green leaves. All, of which, turned into golden yellows and deep reds before finally changing into brown leaves and departing their beloved tree. Now, only a few shriveled leaves remained as the tree stood bare and vulnerable to the unyielding chilly wind. "The situation is more complicated then previously assessed. I will need more time."

The Elite ninja shifted his weight uncomfortably. "You have already exceeded the time allowed by Master Shredder, Mistress Karai. He is not pleased with your lack of progress."

"Master Shredder is fully aware that these types of missions take time! He will wait until I am ready to report back."

Normally any foot ninja, Elite or not, would shrink back not wanting to protest against a superior in command. Instead, this foot ninja stepped forward, "Remember your mission. Master Shredder will not accept failure."

Karai snaps her head at him, "I have never failed him! You of all people know my dedication to our master."

Slowly reaching upwards, the Elite took off his 'nice hat', "Mistress Karai, I am in your debt from when you saved me all those years ago. I do not wish ill things to befall you if the Master is displeased."

Karai sighed ever so slightly letting her guard down, "Genku, old friend. You must trust that I know what I am doing."

"If you complete this task you will bring great honor to our clan and to our master. You will finally earn the respect you have been longing for all these years."

She nodded in understanding. Genku spoke as he replaced his head gear, "I will buy you as much time as I can." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You have been waiting for this opportunity to prove your worth to the Master. Do not give up that chance." The Elite ninja leaped off the building's edge and disappeared into the night. Karai watched the distant tree as the last leaf was violently stripped away from the now completely bare plant. Twisting in the powerful wind that now commanded it's every move the leaf slammed against a wall and was held there until the wind relented. The leaf was left to slump down onto the floor below.

Raph underestimated how fast Karai was. Cursing to himself he wished he had followed her more closely. He was able to track her to the financial district but lost her after that. Searching the rooftops, he figured he would have a better vantage point to spot her. As soon as his landed on the next rooftop he heard hushed voices on the other side of the wall. Slowly he crept forward being careful to not expose himself.

_I have never failed him! You of all people know my dedication to our master._

The female's voice was distinctly Karai's. _Master? Who is she talking about? _He leaned forward hoping to hear more.

A male voice spoke. _If you complete this task you will bring great honor to our clan and to our master. You will finally earn the respect you have been longing for all these years._

He heard soft footsteps leap off of the building. He carefully looked over the corner to see a shaking Karai peering over the edge at some distant object. He finally had some sort of proof. Karai wasn't the solo warrior she made herself out to be. She belonged to a clan-with a master! He had to get back to the others and tell them what he heard. They had to take him seriously now. Raph was a creature of instinct. He wasn't the most logical turtle but when he followed his gut he was usually right. Unfortunately for him, he did not see the Elite ninja or hear that the master they spoke up was none other then the turtles arch nemesis, the Shredder. He could only hope the little he saw and heard would be enough to convince the others that she needed to go.

* * *

Nearing the entrance, Karai leaned one hand against the door, her other hand rubbed her temples. She had never once failed the Shredder and this was not going to be the first time. But how could she do this? She had seen the turtles in such an intimate atmosphere. They were not how she had imagined them to be. They genuinely cared about each. It wasn't just all jokes and laughter. They took care to watch each others needs and gave tender care when needed. A family in the truest sense of the word. Instead of shunning out the world with resent for being outcasts they held open arms for those looking to belong. And then there was Leonardo. Her heart dropped. He had integrity and honor. She watched as he selflessly put his brothers' needs before his. He would spend countless hours in the dojo practicing already perfected techniques. Karai had imagined Leo to be a cocky arrogant leader that pushed people around without a thought. Instead, Leo was very humble to the point of self loathing. What pained her most was his unyielding hope for the good in people. Even with Raph's persistent remarks that Karai could not be trusted, Leo still believed in her. Karai closed her eyes tightly. If only she could just crawl into the darkest corner of the sewers and never come out. A small voice whispered to her._ You're weak!_ Dull, aching pain throbbed through her arms. She felt the air around her go warm as if she was reliving her nightmare again. 

"Raph, are you sure about this?" called out a voice from inside the lair.

Karai was abruptly yanked away from her thoughts by the conversation going on inside. She creaked the door open and found Raph in the living room talking to Donnie, Mikey, and Leo.

"No Leo, I dreamt it all up ok. I went topside took a little nap and dreamt up the whole damn thing! Open your eyes! She's not who she says she is!" Turning to Donnie, "Donnie, wut do you think?"

Donnie involuntarily took a step backwards taken by Raph's aggressive tone. "Well, this is an unusual event. I don't believe any of us has seen her try to talk to anyone on the outside before. But given that we don't know much about her history I suppose it could be possible. You said you didn't see who she was talking to. Perhaps there's a possibility that their voices could have been carried differently in the wind?" Donnie stated trying hard not to directly say that Raph could have heard wrong and incur his anger.

"I know wut I heard Donnie! Dun' tell me wut I did or did not hear!"

_Oh well, that didn't work._

"Maybe she's part of a good clan, ya know? Like how we have Master Splinter?" Mikey said trying to be optimistic and hopefully get Raph to back down from poor Donnie.

It worked. Raph wasn't giving Donnie death stares anymore. Nope, he turned those menacing eyes on Mikey now. _Gulp_. "Um, I mean. Maybe she found some people that um hate the Shredder as much as we do! Um, and they united together to like um hate the Shredder and she was appointed the person to um like get rid of him. Kinda like a village sending someone to take care of the beast in the castle on top of a scary mountain. Like in one of those Disney movies!" Mikey mustered up his best _I'm the cute baby brother so I can make references to Disney movies and get away with it and you can't hate me-ever _face. Luckily for him, even Raph wasn't immune to Mikey's charm.

"Ok, maybe she was talking to someone about a mission and maybe she is part of some clan. Why wouldn't the mission still be the same one as before? I think we owe it to her to at least let her explain herself." Leo stated calmly trying to beat reason into his unreasonable brother.

"Have you all gone crazy? She is a lying, deceitful tramp! The only person she cares about is herself! We let her stay under our roof and she repays us by betraying us all. Karai will hand us over on a silver platter laughing the whole way!" He turned to Leo, "Look I dun' know wut you goin' on wid her, bro. She just using you! You have to see that. She's playing you for a fool. She'll cut your heart out and feed it to the dogs. She's nothing but a traitor!"

At that very moment the front door slammed shut. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was on the other side of the door. "Great Raph! Are you happy now?" Leo was furious that Raph would say such things and even more angry that Karai had to hear it. Leo harshly pushed Raph aside and ran up the stairs and out the door after Karai.

_Deceitful, betrayal, a traitor. Oh god. If Raph only knew the half of it._ Karai ran through the sewers faster then she ever did before. The sewers became a dark blur around her as she passed, tears streaming from her face. She pushed herself harder, trying desperately to run away from her duty. If she could only ran fast enough she would no longer had to deal with it. Just keep running into oblivion. She could hear a distant voice calling her name. _Leo_. She clenched her teeth. _No, please Leo. Please don't follow me. He's right. Raph is right about me. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything. I'm a traitor-to you, to your family, to my master, to everyone. _


	6. A Ninja's Love

Only Raph. Donnie liked her. Mikey liked her. Even Master Splinter liked her. Ok, so he threw caution to the wind but he also didn't tell Leo that she was the spawn of the devil either. Raph just jumped onto the anti-Karai bandwagon and never got off. However, Raph had been right in the past. Not always but more often then not. There was that time when Leo had naively believed Oroku Saki was fighting for good. The fancy sword Saki offered was a good touch. Raph had seen right through it and he saved Leo from making a huge mistake. Leo had to admit. His brother had good instincts. Raph was a loyal fighter and brother. As much as they argued Raph was still his wingman. They both are deeply passionate about what they believed. He couldn't fault Raph for being opinionated. Deep down inside, if he admitted to himself, he enjoyed listening to Raph's opinions. Sometimes having someone play devil's advocate helped understand one's own views better.

What Karai did earlier this evening couldn't be ignored either. Why did Karai leave the lair without telling anyone and not tell them that she was part of a clan? Even though Leo and his brothers upheld bushido it was more of a samurai code then a ninja's. A ninja's code? A ninja must never disobey their clan and always complete their mission. So what _is_ Karai's mission? Isn't it to avenge her parents like she told him? Is she getting help from a clan in order to accomplish her goal? Or is her mission completely different from what she told Leo. Why would she lie to him?

Pushing the manhole cover aside, he found himself in Central Park. Out of all his brothers, Leo was the best at tracking a target. Karai had a significant head start but he had no problem following her. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly where she went. It warmed his heart to think that she would choose to come to that place. Coming up on the secluded side of the lake, he found Karai curled up with her knees against her plastron under the tree they had sat under many days before. He padded over to her.

Karai kept her head bent over on top of her knees, "I wish you did not follow me here."

Kneeling down beside her Leo replied, "Then why did you come here?"

She didn't think about why of all the places she could have gone she choose here. Some part of her mind associated this place as _safe_. "I don't know."

Leo watched the water glisten under the moonlight. He wanted answers but he also didn't want to push Karai. She seemed so upset it just felt wrong to interrogate her. Whatever was going through her head held a higher priority over his questions. He waited quietly, if she needed a sympathetic ear or a comforting shoulder, he would be here for her.

Karai broke the peaceful silence. "Raph is right about me, Leonardo. I am a monster." She croaked out the last part.

Leo turned to sit next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders squeezing gently, "Hey. Hey. Don't talk about yourself that way. Sometimes people don't understand why we do things and come up to conclusions that aren't a reflection of our intentions."

"But-" Karai began weakly. She was so torn with wanting to tell him everything and afraid of losing him at the same time. Would he turn his back to her if he found out who she really was? She could not imagine the look of disappointment on Leonardo's face when all his trust in her was shattered. She never finished that sentenced and instead let out a pained whimper.

Upon hearing her distress he scooted closer to her with his arm around her still, placed his other hand on the shoulder closer to him, and started rubbing up and down her arms gently.

Leo's hands were warm and soothing. She found herself leaning into him and placing her head on his shoulder. It felt so good and so right. She closed her eyes letting him rub away her troubles. She could smell the lingering scent of his soap. He must have taken a shower after his evening training. There was also a more subtle musky scent that she could only describe as Leo's. She focused on his slow breaths. In. Out. In. Out. The heat from his body radiated out and enveloped her causing her to slowly relax.

Leo felt Karai's tension melt away under his arms. He leaned his head on top of hers. Listening to her breathing slow down he made a decision, whatever it was Karai was going through they would get through it together. He was going to do everything in his power to help Karai. He wanted to protect her. He _will_ protect her. Not just to protect her from harm, as he would anyone else, but to also protect her happiness. He wanted to take away the pain and the sorrow etched deeply in her soul and to ensure that there will always be a smile on her beautiful face.

Karai peered up into Leo's eyes apparently having heard his thoughts. She was surprised by what she found in his eyes. He had always given her a kind look more polite then anything else. But when she peered into his eyes, at that moment, she saw so much emotion in his normally collected face. There was something very touching about the way he was looking at her. She loved it and she wanted more of it. What he said next broke down what was left of the barriers she had placed between them.

"Karai" Leo started with a quivering voice unsure. He wasn't use to having so many emotions build up in him and expressing them was even harder. He took a deep breath and started again with more conviction. "Karai, I want to protect you."

Karai's eyes widen. Since becoming a turtle she had spent most of her life alone. She was never in one place for too long. She never had close relationships. Her life was dedicated to serving her master. But really, what life could she have if she wanted one? Shunned from society by her inhuman appearance, there was no way for her to have a normal life. So why cry over spilled milk? Who could possibly care for a giant mutated turtle? She had damned up all those thoughts and desires long ago as unattainable. She even convinced herself that she never really wanted it anyways. Now, for the first time in her life, someone cared for her. Leonardo wanted to protect her! No one had ever offered such a precious gesture. No one had ever thought of her life worthy of cherishing.

Her heart was flooded with feelings threatening to burst her throbbing heart. She peered up into Leo's dark, intense eyes. "Leo." She purposefully used his shorten name. She had never addressed anyone without expressing their full name. It was her way of maintaining an impassive business atmosphere and to keep people at a distant. She was trying to make a point by dropping the formality and letting him know that she felt the same.

Leo took note of the small gesture. He reached up and cupped Karai's cheek in his hand and leaned in. He pressed their beaks together in a makeshift form of a human kiss. Their beaks weren't designed for kissing but nevertheless the kiss was just as powerful and intense.

Leo thought he was content with life. Content with being the oldest, being the most responsible, being the leader, being single. One night, one shadow, one look was all it took to send his world spiraling. Filled with desires he didn't think he would ever indulge in. Before him lay someone whose only focus was him. _Me_. Not the leader or a brother but Leonardo and everything he is as an individual. Attention lathered upon him that he never had before. It was intoxicating. Even more so was his own passions and being able, for once, to release them and let them be what they are. The freedom to selfishly care about someone. The freedom to say-_mine._

They spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms completely oblivious to the world around them. Whispered promises and tender kisses were shared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Good enough for some and not for others? Others please check out my website...the link is on my author's page. The night doesn't have to end with just a kiss. ;-)_


	7. The other shoe drops

Karai woke up first turning to look at her lover's peaceful sleeping face. A smile crept across her jade green face as she gently placed a kiss on Leo's beak. She carefully pried herself away and started to dress. As she tied on her mask she went to look at the lake. The water was a beautiful clear blue and the waves danced with the first light of morning. A branch snapped and she quickly turned her head fearing that some unknowing human had unwittingly stumbled upon the two turtle's nook. It would have been better if it was an unknowing human because instead it was Genku that stepped out from behind the tree.

"No, Genku wait-" Karai started with fearful eyes.

"I am sorry Mistress."

"Please just give me some more time!" pleaded the black masked turtle knowing it was futile.

"The warning I gave you last time was more then even I could have afforded you. I am truly sorry Karai but you have run out of time," with that the elite foot ninja motioned and suddenly many of them appeared. Leo woke sensing the impending danger. Before he could even get his bearing the foot descended upon him and immobilized him, never giving him a chance to remember that he was naked and in Central park.

"Karai!?" called out the confused turtle. He frantically looked around for her fearing the foot had taken her as well. Little did he know Karai was off at a distance watching as they tackled him back to the ground. She couldn't bear to watch anymore when he had cried out her name. His desperate voice was already a searing blade into her heart and she could not watch as her lover was forced on his plastron and arms and legs tied backwards in hogstyle fashion. Genku laid a gentle hand on her shoulder then walked over to give orders to the foot whom now captured the leader of the turtles.

After they had placed Leonardo in a waiting van Karai walked over to, where only hours ago, they had confessed their love for each other. With a haunted look, she turned and followed the rest of her clan.

* * *

Once back at the NYC headquarters, she slipped into her regular attire, relieved to be out of her ragged clothes. She had worn her traveling garment for several months on end. The seams were tattered and she was tired of sewing up the numerous holes that kept appearing. She heard a gentle tapping at her bedroom door. A low level foot ninja walked in and bowed, "Mistress Karai, Master Shredder will see you now." She nodded her acknowledgement as he bowed and left her room. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked older, more tired then when she first left. She could see the wrinkles forming around her eyes. She almost couldn't recognize herself in the mirror, like looking at a completely different person. She let out a long sigh, tied on her black mask, and headed out the door. "Well, here we go."

"Looks like the Master's favorite pet finally decided to come back."

Even without looking she knew that voice. She turned around and faced one of the Elite ninjas leaning against the wall. "Iizuka, it's good to see you again. I hope everything is well with you."

Iizuka smirked, "Just dandy. How's your head. I hope I didn't kick you into that wall too hard. Just making sure it was believable."

She had almost forgotten that night on the rooftop. The plan was to fake her unconscious state not for him to kick her hard enough for her to actually lose consciousness. She smirked back, "I hope you enjoyed that kick. It is the only one I will let you have."

Iizuka snorted, "I can be patient, Karai. One of these days he'll realize the freak that you are and I will able to take my rightful place." He pushed off the wall and walked pass Karai. She stood still, holding her ground and passively stared at him as he passed. She let out a sigh after he was out of sight. Iizuka had gotten bolder since she had last seen him. She'll have to keep a sharp eye out for him.

She had almost forgotten the uneasy balance she held in the clan. At any moment, any number of them would eagerly take her position. She had earned her spot by the Shredder's side. Her missions were always flawlessly executed and she always returned with little causality to her team. As much as she tried to ignore it, the whispers of how a freak could be second of command still crept in and it hurt.

She made her way over to Master Shredder's quarters, pushed open the tall double doors, and entered the grand hallway. The high ceilings spanned the height of two levels of a normal building. The archways dropped their pillars down into the hall dividing it into three areas. Windows placed high above showered light into middle of the hall and shadows off the pillars towards the side divisions. The room was lightly decorated, the walls bear and the floor had a large rug down the middle with the emblem of the foot on it. The grandeur of the room made one feel very small. In front of the room was a raised area with a high back chair. The chair was covered in blood red leather and stood ominously over the room. Off to the side was a maple wood table, carefully lacquered and polished to perfection as if someone was afraid of the repercussions if it ever had a blemish on it. There was a schematic on the table and two figures peering over it intently. One was Genku and the other was Oroku Saki. Both peered up as she came into the room.

"Ah! My daughter. You have returned!" replied the Oroku Saki. Genku gave her a slight bow, rolled up the schematics, and left the room.

Karai returned his bow then got down on one knee and bowed deeply to Oroku Saki, never looking up. "I have returned father and brought the leader of the turtles with me."

Oroku Saki gestured for her to rise and took a seat. "Everything is ready then?"

Karai stood up. "Yes, the turtles have been informed of his distress and will be on their way over to the designated location we spoke of."

"Excellent! My daughter you have done well as you always have. It is why I had entrusted this mission to you when my minions have failed me countless times. "

"Then why did you not have me complete this mission earlier, father?" inquired Karai.

Oroku Saki chuckled, "Your primary responsibility is to oversee the Japanese faction. I did not want to take you away from that if it wasn't necessary."

"But father, you have sent me on missions before. They were far from Japan and took several months to complete also."

He smiled, "My daughter, do you question my judgment?"

She took a mental step back, "No, father. Forgive my rashness. I just want to serve you to the fullest extent that I can."

"You have done well exceptionally well, Karai."

She nodded not completely satisfied with his response she tried with another approach.

"Father, I would like to stay here once the mission is over and assist you at your side," she asked trying to hide her trepidation.

He frowned, "Are you not content with the responsibilities I have given you?"

"No father, I feel that I would be able to best serve you if I am here. Especially if your accomplices are inadequately fulfilling your needs."

He laughed, "Karai, are you afraid that I do not see you proficient enough to handle my dealings here?"

"Is it because I remind you of your enemies?" She lowered her eyes, and when no answer came readily she felt disappointment brewing in her.

"Karai, look at me," he commanded. When she slowly and hesitantly met his gaze, he continued, "You are one of the most skilled warriors in the foot clan second to me. The responsibilities and knowledge in entrusted to you are great. Do not forget that you are still my second in command. It is the highest honor I can give to anyone here."

Karai nodded as she felt an empty hole inside her beginning to form and threaten to engulf her right then and there.

He watched her quietly for a moment then inquired. "Have you obtained the location of their lair?"

Karai paused for a second debating her response, "Yes, I am working on a map of the location with intelligence. It will be available to you shortly."

"Good." He continued without hesitation. "Now go and ensure the details of the plan are dealt with. I do not want to see them slip out of my grasp again."

She bowed respectfully from a standing position and turned to leave. The mission took longer then expected and she was relieved that he did not divulge on the issue.

"One more thing, Karai." His eyes narrowed. "This mission was prolonged past the deadline set forth. I trust that you still remember where your loyalties lie?"

She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She feared that he had heard about the doubts she had about the turtles or worse. That someone had told him about her night with Leo. "I can assure you Master that everything is well. I am forever indebted for you kindness and my life."

Apparently satisfied with that response, the Shredder stood and turned away from her. "You are wise to remember that."

Karai let out a sigh of relief.

He raised his hand up, still turned away from her, and flicked his wrist. "You may go now."

Karai nodded and headed out the door. She closed the door and leaned against it with her head against the door. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. After a couple of minutes, she pushed off the door and made her way to where he was being held. She needed to see him.

* * *

Leonardo woke up with a dull pain in his shoulders. Once he got his bearings he realized his arms were chained up above his head. There was a thick metal band around his waist keeping him attached to the wall. Just to be extra cautious, both his ankles were shackled too. He smirked to himself. Even without his mask, gear, and weapons they took every precaution to ensure he wouldn't try something. He was almost flattered. 

He panicked. What happened to Karai? He had only hoped that she was able to get away before the foot clan jumped him. Doing a quick scan before he was hauled off he noticed that her gear weren't lying around. Maybe she was able to get to safety. Something tickled the back of his mind though. Something just wasn't right about the situation. Before he figured it out the door creaked open. _Oh goody. I get a visitor. _

His cell was dark with only a small beam of light coming in from a tiny window way above his head. The resulting bright light from the doorway caused him to squint. Karai, stood dressed in a more formal version of her ninja attire, stepped into the cell, and flicked on the light. The three toed dragon's foot emblem of the foot clan embossed on her chest.

Leo's jaw dropped. If it wasn't attached to his face it would have hit the floor and rolled out the door. His emotions went from surprised, denial, hurt, and settled on anger.

Karai looked at him impassively, carrying his mask in her hand. She walked over to him and knelt down. Leo glared at her, fire dancing in his once loving eyes. She ignored it and reached over to wrap his mask around his face. He continued to just stare at her, retinas trying to melt the figure in front of him. Once she tied the mask around him she leaned back and sighed.

"Your mask was the only thing I could afford to give to you." She looked at him in the eye for the first time and saw only coldness.

"Why," was the only thing the blue-masked turtle asked.

She held his gaze for a moment then slowly went to take off her gauntlets. She held her forearms in front of her. She had faded, raised, discolored skin that extended up her forearms. The worse were around her hands and wrists and slowly faded as it ascended. It was barely visible past her elbows but if someone knew what to look for, there were telltale signs of burns there too.

"My parents owned a restaurant in a bad part of Tokyo. Oroku Saki was a regular at our restaurant. He offered his clan's protection from the local thievery in exchange for the hospitality we showed his ninjas. They brought us good business. Once I was old enough I was allowed to train in his dojo. He enjoyed my presence and I was a quick learner."

She rubbed her forearms. "One night, I heard loud commotion coming from downstairs. It sounded like my parents were in an argument with someone. The voices were muffled and I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I heard my mother scream and ran downstairs to find out what had happened." She looked down at her right palm. "I burned my hand on the doorknob though I did not feel it at the time. A wave of fire that spanned the entire doorway engulfed me as I opened the door. Sometime later, I was found, I do not know when or how, with second and third degree burns spanning 80 of my body. I should have died, I would have died if it wasn't for Oroku Saki."

A small smile crept over her face as she reminisced. "He took me to one of his labs close by. His people had been doing experiments for years and had made much advancement in science and medicine. They tried a radical and highly experimental procedure. There was so much fluid loss and I had gone into multi-organ failure. In order to save my life they merged my DNA with genetically modified DNA they were experimenting with. No one knew if it would work, it has only shown promising results with animal studies, but Saki had been insisted and one was only so foolish to argue with him." She looked up at Leo. "Saki tried to save my parents also but could not find them anywhere. He even sent his clan to look for them. Their bodies were never found. My home was burnt to the ground and I was left for dead as well. They never found out who was responsible."

She waited patiently for his questions. She knew she had a lot to explain to him and hopefully make him understand why she needed to do this.

"What does that have to do with me? Why am I here?" Leo stated coolly.

Ignoring the distant tone in his voice, "once my father learned of your existence he had me study the four of you. He also had me train with this." She stated as she unsheathed her broadsword. The blade iridesed ominously in the low light. "They were designed to counter your katanas." She gazed affectionately at it then returned the broadsword back into its scabbard, clicking back in place.

"My mission was to earn your brother's trust and yours. Once the trust has been established, to kidnap the leader and create chaos and confusion amongst the remaining clan. We then lure them to a designated location. " Karai lowered her eyes. "You are to be slain in front of your brothers and then eliminate them while they are weaken from their grief."

Leo closed his eyes. "I would not expect any less from the Shredder then utter and total defeat," He stated resigned.

Karai regarded him briefly. "I remember our conversation by the lake. About destiny. I wish-I wish that things could be different but they're not. I am truly sorry that things have to be this way." Regretfully confessed Karai.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Anger bubbling inside of Leo.

Karai impassively stated, "What I told you in the park was not a complete lie. My family, my father would have wished for me to serve Saki. I'm indebted to him not only for my life but the generosity he has also shown my family. It is in their place that I repay him with my servitude."

Leo refused to look at her. Raph's words haunted him. _You're too damn trusting _and look where it got him. He let his guard down and got captured by the enemy while his brothers were probably running into a trap to save his foolish behind. Leo gritted through his teeth, "By serving him you have put my family and I in danger. You are still responsible for your own actions."

"I am honor bound to serve him even though I may not always agree with him," rebuked Karai.

"We opened our home to you and you deceived us. I _defended _you, Karai! Countless times to Raph. To my brother! I took your word over my own brother! I trusted you. I'm such a fool!"

Karai sat there brewing over his words She said the only thing she could think of, even though she knew it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry!?" Leo exploded. "What exactly are you sorry about? You fulfilled your mission."

It was like a punch in the stomach. She pleaded, voice quivering, "I don't have a choice Leo! I have seen your brothers and understand the kindness that is in their hearts. If I had a choice I would not wish ill will to befall you or any of your family, including Raph. It is my duty to serve my Master regardless of how I feel."

"You always have a choice! No matter what he's done for you in the past, it doesn't give him or anyone else the right to own your life. It is yours to live." Leo argued.

Frustration pounding inside him. He could not understand why the Shredder would go to such extremes to save her life. The Shredder he knew mercilessly killed people with very little regard for life. What angered him even further was how she was so willing to look past every horrendous thing the Shredder had done so that she can keep her sense of _honor_.

"What kind of life is it to live a life of servitude?"

"This is the life that fate has given me. To betray him would be to dishonor my parents. He has given my family so much." She reasoned.

"Your parents would not want you living your life at the will of another, especially one with such contempt for life as the Shredder." He spatted out the last part in bitter disdain.

Karai silently considered his words, pressure building inside her chest as she felt her arms shake from the grip she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had confessed to him things she had never told anyone. How could he not see that she has no choice! Leaning forward, she placed her hands in front of her on the ground. "He saved my life, Leo! I would have died in that fire."

Karai sat back up on her ankles turning her head to one side rubbing her right hand on her left elbow. "I thought you would understand. I thought you knew duty."

Leo whipped his head to glare back at her. "It is not honorable to serve a man as evil as the Shredder!"

"You only know him _as_ the Shredder. I know him as Oroku Saki. His intentions are good! Perhaps his methods are unconventional but he only wishes to help humanity!" Karai pleaded.

"Karai, open your eyes. He's been feeding you lies your entire life. The man has no heart. He only takes what he wants and by force if necessary. He has no value for life but his own." Leo took in a deep breath, cooling his temper, and looked at Karai. It isn't in Leo's nature to be cold and unforgiving. Perhaps he is a fool to never give up on people. Deep down inside, if Leo really thought about it, he might even find that he had some empathy for even the Shredder. He mustered whatever strength he had left in his broken heart to give Karai another chance. "Karai, please. Let us help you. You can start over. You don't have to do this anymore. You can start a new life-with me."

Karai's shoulders slung forward wishing so much that Leo's words could really come true.

"Please, Karai. I love you."

Karai's mind split and pitted itself against each other. One side wanted to free Leo and run away. She yearned so much to have the kind of bond Leo and his brothers had. Where family wasn't because she was the daughter of the master or friends were those you never turned your back to. She wanted to be part of a real family and to be with Leo whom filled her with such pure joy. The other side shouted how she could dishonor the man that gave her a second chance at life. Bend her sense of duty because of a couple ill words about her master. It whispered that she was weak and a coward.

Karai face hardened with an unreadable expression. Leo tensed sensing the change in Karai's mood. It was not the response he was hoping for.

"I am Oroku Karai, only daughter to Oroku Saki, leader of the footclan." Karai stated douly as she stood up slowly.

"No-" Leo weakly answered.

The kuonichi stood up and starred down her prisoner. "I live to serve and protect my father. My master."

"Karai-" Leo called, trying to get her to listen to reason. _This isn't happening. She can't be doing this! Not after everything we've been through! _

"He will defeat all those that defy him. You and your brothers will feel the fury for opposing the Shredder!"

She stood up head held high, back straight turned and walked out of the cell never looking back at Leo.

"Karai!" Leo cried out desperately as she left his cell. He slumped back into his chains utterly defeated. The immense happiness from the day before was nothing more then a distant memory. Only thing left was a searing pain in his heart. A thousand shurikens would have been less painful. She made her choice and it wasn't him.

* * *

When Karai returned to her room she locked the door and leaned with her back against it as her strength was sapped from her. Karai slid down the door burying her head in her hands. Karai had said regrettable things to Leo. What was she going to do? She was inevitably led down this fork in the road. Will she choose to obey the man that gave her a second chance at life? Or will she choose the turtle she loved more then anything? Either way she felt as if her life was ending. There was no better path for her to choose. No way of not losing someone she cared deeply for. Confused, frustrated, trapped, and unequivocally alone she let it come rushing out quietly sobbing into the empty darkness of her bedroom. 


	8. The bleeding heart

_At last! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. The holidays came and sucked me in. To make up for it, here's chapter packed with lots of good stuff. Warning: Minor character death. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Have you seen Leo?" Raph inquired as he casually walked into Don's lab.

"No, I didn't see him come home last night."

"Wut 'bout Karai?"

"No, sorry." After letting the words sink in a little Don looked up from his project. "Why do you ask?"

"I dun think Leo came home last night. Neither did Karai. And on top of that Leo isn't pickin' up his phone. Sumthin's gotta be up if he ain't pickin up that thing. He never lets it ring more then twice."

Donnie gently put down the little shiny object adorn with several loose wires entangled almost threatening to take over the little metal box it was encased in. "Here, if it'll ease your mind. I'll turn on the tracking device I imbedded in everyone's shell cell. It'll show Leo's coordinates within a 20 meter radius."

Pushing off his workbench, he spun around in his office chair to where his computers were located. April got him this incredibly comfortable chair on wheels for him and he loved it ever since. He could go pretty much anywhere in his lab without even getting up! Highly efficient!

He clicked on the program containing the shell cell's signal. "I can find his coordinates via satellite. It should show us where he is any second now."

Raph walked over and bent down to peer at the blinking blue light on the screen. "Wut's he doing down at the docks?"

Donnie furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "I don't know Raph but he must-"

He never finished the sentence as the blue light changed to an angry red, flashing much more quickly. It was accompanied by an equally unhappy beeping.

"Why do I get the feelin' that's not a good thing?" Raph stated with anger and worry hitting him at the same time.

"Um, no. That's the distress signal I told you guys to push whenever you're in trouble." stated the purple masked turtle.

"Don."

"Yeah?"

"Get yer stick. We goin' to the docks."

"Bo staff."

"Yeah, wutever."

* * *

In the corner of a weathered, barely used warehouse, Karai was hunched over the device having pressed the red button on the side. The red light blinked rapidly. _They will be here soon._ She gently placed the shell cell on the ground, stood, and walked away.

* * *

Leonardo listened intently to the activities outside his door. His guards would be changing shifts soon. He had been patiently listening as they switched the guards twice today. If he had to make a guess they changed every 8 hours or so. Eight hours of standing in one place was a long time especially since, from what he could make out, they didn't take any breaks for personal matters. The guards at his door were getting increasingly restless. If he were to make a move it would be now when they're tired and less attentive.

He used his tongue to fish around his mouth until a small thin wire appeared from his lips. His captures had stripped him of all his gear. The only thing he had left was the pick in his mouth. Karai had come by earlier and graciously gave him back his mask. That wouldn't do him any good right now. His hands were chained above his head. He had long since lost sensation in them. There was no way they would be any use to him right now either. The only chance he had was to use his toes. He moved his legs as close to him as he could with his ankles shackled together and chained to the ground. He would have to aim just right to get the pick close to his feet. When he got it where he wanted it he pursed his lips and spit the pick out. _Damn_. It landed a good 6 inches from where he wanted it. He would have to twist his feet around to grab it.

_If I get out of this I'm going to throw myself at Raph's feet for forgiveness._

He touched the pick with his small toe.

_Maybe not throw but I have to apologize to him. I can't believe I trusted her over him. Oh, I can hear it now. A girl bats her eyes at you and you go gaga over her. I am so stupid! I should have known! What kind of leader am I that I could put my family in such danger?! _

He had the pick between his small and middle toe.

_She probably gave them the location of the lair by now. When I get out of here I'm going to make her sorry for thinking she could mess with my family._

The pick dropped and clanked on the floor. He stared at it begrudgingly then resumed to try to pick it up again.

_How could she do this to me? I thought she cared. Was it all a lie? How can I believe anything that she told me? Was yesterday just part of her plan? No, but she seemed like she was really conflicted with something. What happened afterwards just didn't feel like it was calculated. _

He picked up the pick again and with a firm hold twisted it around into the lock.

_No, I can't think like this. She's the enemy. She made it very clear where she stands. I have to think of my family now. She's a threat and I have to make sure she won't hurt them. I owe it to them. I can't fail them again. _

The pick dropped out of the lock and rolled a couple inches away. Leo sighed. Does everything in his life have to be so hard? He moved his legs so he could get closer to the finicky little thing. His arms were numbed and his butt ached from sitting in the same position for so long. Shoot, his tail hurt! Suddenly his leg spasm and shoot the tiny pick straight across the room. Well out of his reach. Did his leg twitch or did he kick it on purpose? He wasn't quite sure but there it laid on the other side of the cell taunting him- _you failed!_

Leo jerked his body against the restraints and grunted at the damn thing. It just laid there mocking him! His last chance of freeing himself. He jerked and grunted again. Soon he was thrashed against his chains, against all logic that told him to conserve his energy and that giving into his emotions will not help his situation. After futilely expending his energy he limped back against the wall. Even with all his anger and hateful promises for Karai he knew he still loved her. He looked up at the small window with the light paling through it. All he could do now was wait for Karai to come back and retrieve him for his execution. He prayed-for hope.

* * *

Karai strode over to Oroku Saki's personal quarters. She found him inside dressing in his armor with the help of his assistances. She bent down to one knee and bowed. "You asked for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you before the turtles arrived. With their leader broken and confused the rest will be easy pickings. After we kill Leonardo in front of them we will cherish their suffering as they are filled with pain and sorrow." He turned around to face her, his helmet in his hands. "My daughter, you have made me exceedingly proud. I ask one more thing of you."

"What would that be, Father?" Karai inquired.

He grinned cynically and placed the helmet on his head finishing the transformation into the Shredder, "That you be the one to kill Leonardo."

Karai looked up shocked. "But Father, I would think you would want the honor of eliminating the leader of the turtles."

"Ah, while this is true, this is as much your victory as it is mine. To honor our clan and the memory of your parents I will give you the opportunity to finally rid ourselves of their nuisance. Wouldn't you agree my daughter?"

She looked away. With his helmet on she could not gauge his facial expressions. It really didn't matter. Her sense of honor and duty to her clan were the most important things to her. It surpassed her views and especially her feelings. With a heavy heart she answered, "Thank you Master for your generosity. I shall carry out your request. After today, the Turtles will no longer be a threat to us."

Even with his helmet on, one could tell that the Shredder wore a most victorious smile. "Very good, my child. Now, leave me to prepare."

Karai bowed, stood, and walked out. A cold chill ran down her spine. Never once before had she felt the dread she felt now in doing any of Oroku Saki's biding. Now, she felt as if she was the one being sent off to be executed.

* * *

Karai walked back to her room with the same calculated, determined steps she always strode with but her mind was filled with questions, doubts, and fears.

"Mistress Karai." Genku prompt and bowed before her awaiting acknowledgement to straighten.

She nodded and gestured for him to stand. "Do you bring news of their status?"

"Yes, Mistress. They are on their way to the docks and will be there within the hour."

"Good. Thank you Genku."

He bowed and turned to leave.

"Genku?" Karai asked abruptly almost regretting stopping him the instant she did.

"Yes, Mistress?"

Karai crossed her arms and stared at the wall behind Genku. A foot emblem was seared into the wall. "Am I only my honor and duty?"

Genku peered at her standing with an unyielding posture that spoke how she could defend herself at any moment and the years she spent practicing, breathing, living the virtues of ninjitsu. Her eyes gave away the only sign of doubt in herself. She did not address him as a superior but as a comrade whom spent many missions together when things were completed easily and when everything fell apart to the point they thought it would be their last mission.

"You have served our master flawlessly and your devotion to our clan unmistakably evident. This is a strong reflection of your sense of honor and loyalty. But, when you have followed your instincts it had always lead us to safety." He moved closer to her and removed his hat. "We ninja live by a simple code. It keeps our clan whole with minimal conflict. If one is in conflict with the very nature of the clan can loyalty really exist?"

Karai tore her eyes away from the foot emblem to stare into Genku eyes as he continued, "What is honor if forced to do something that is against what you truly believe is right? Honor is not a leash to bind loyalty to any one person or cause. I stand here today, alive, because you acted on what you thought to be right. Do not let your fear of dishonor decide your path. Honor yourself and you will honor the memories of those you hold dear."

She looked away, touched by his words. It screamed a translucent truth that she could not deny. She was never one to succumb to fear and yet it's fear now that prevented her from understanding, all along, the truth to his words. She peered up with new conviction in her eyes.

Genku understood the change in Karai's demeanor, "Consider it done Mistress."

A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, "Thank you Genku. For everything." She moved to prepare for the events ahead.

"Karai?" Genku inquired.

She turned around, "Yes, Genku?"

He gave her a genuine but sad smile, "It was an honor serving you."

She returned the smile, "No, the honor was all mine." She headed back to her room. There was much to do and there was little time left.

* * *

There was a click and the doorknob turned pouring bright light into Leo's dimmed cell. He looked up, squinting, in the blinding light. Karai walked in just barely passed the doorway.

"Unchain him from the wall but leave his shackles on." Karai commanded. Foot ninjas appeared from behind the door and proceeded to comply with her order.

Leo felt the blood rush back to his arms as they were lowered. The relief was short lived as they roughly picked him up to his feet. Unable to walk very well, having been seated for a long time, he ended up getting more dragged then walking out of his cell. As he passed Karai he looked at her. She face portrayed no emotions or desire to say anything. That was fine by Leonardo. As far as he was concerned they had said everything that needed to be said already.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of another building they watched the warehouse Donnie pointed out as the location of the distress signal that was originally sent out by Leo's shellcell.

"Donnie are you sure you got the coordinates right? I dun see anyone here." Raph questioned.

"I am absolutely sure! My tracking program is 99.9 accurate within 20 meters and we are IN 20 meters." He reasoned.

Mikey chimed in, "What if we're that .1?"

Donnie just glared at Mikey who just shrugged a response. It could happen right?

They had been to this warehouse before. They stopped a convoy of weaponary the foot was shipping in from Japan. It was no coincidence that the signal led them to this very warehouse. By now it smelled a lot like the foot. Which probably means that Leo had been taking hostage if not already dead. Either way they would most likely be running into a trap of some sorts. Well, if they're expecting the three brothers to show up who are they to disappoint?

"I'm goin' in." Raph stated in a very annoyed tone.

"Wait! You don't know-"before Don could finish Raph was making his way to the entrance. "Well, I guess we should go after him."

"That hothead." Mikey joked as the two of them followed Raph into the deceitfully quiet warehouse.

Raph kicked in the double doors. They crashed against the walls with a resounding noise letting anything living in the warehouse know of Raph's presence. The three of them walked into, what most likely is a trap, but hey why bother being stealthy when they know you're coming already. As they walked into the main room of the warehouse they saw Leo kneeling facing away from them. His hands tied behind his back. His wrist and ankle shackles replaced with rope. Walking further, they found themselves surrounded by the foot. The Shredder was in front of them with someone familiar at his side.

"Karai! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you!" exclaimed Raph pulling his sais out.

It took both Mikey and Don to hold him back. They just held on to Raph, letting their older brother vent out their frustrations in his belligerent rage. They couldn't help but feel betrayed. Not only had she deceived and manipulated them but handed over their eldest to their mortal enemies.

Karai, on the other hand, stood there not even flinching as Raph threw one insult after another at her. That infuriated Raph! That self-righteous bitch. She doesn't even feel any remorse! Raph struggled against his brothers wanting to strike her down right there on the spot. With Leo bounded in front of them and foot ninjas all around them letting Raph charge Karai in a madden fury wasn't the best thing Mikey and Donnie could do at the moment.

"Enough!" The shredder demanded. "I would suggest you put down your weapons since you are so obviously outnumbered," taunted the Shredder.

"Please! Don't insult us. We can take out 20 of your goons in our sleep. Each." Raph smirked a reply.

As his brothers had a war of words with the Shredder, Leo struggled against his restraints. They bounded him tightly and the rope ate into his skin. He was still without any weapons as his very last concealed weapon, the pick, decided it liked the other side of his cell so much better! The Foot ninja that carried him also had no weapons on them for him to take. Karai made certain of that, he guessed. A growing feeling of dread settled in his stomach that he might not be able to get out of this.

The Shredder grabbed his sword, "Then perhaps I should make a more compelling argument." He placed the tip of the sword under Leo's chin forcing his head up. "Weapons now! Or I slit his throat!"

Leo implored, "Don't listen to him! Get out of here! You don't know what's going on."

"Quiet you!" The Shredder tilted his head. "What will it be? Or shall I draw some blood?"

The three armed turtles had no choice but to comply. They would never leave one of them behind much less let them die because they were too stubborn to put down their weapons. This is far from over. Another opportunity will arise to reclaim their brother. For now, they'll comply but only for now.

As the turtles relinquished their weapons, the Shredder purred, "Good. Very good. You turtles are so easy to trick. Now, you will all die. Beginning with your fearless leader, Leonardo."

As the turtles snarled a response to him he tilted the handle so that Karai could take a hold of it. "Karai, would you be so kind to do the honors?"

She turned her gaze to where Genku stood with the other Elite ninjas. He gave her a slight nod and motioned to a box to her right. She turned to face the mask of her adopted father for a brief second then took hold of the sword.

Leo glanced up at Karai. There was no fear of death. He had the look of a person who had accepted their fate. "Karai, it is still your life to live." He said not as a plea for his life but for hers to not do something she'll regret.

She had also come to grips with her reality. Her eyes shone nothing. She raised the sword above her head in a stabbing motion with the tip pointed downward; if she severed his spine the death would be quick and less painful for Leonardo.

She softly said, "I know."

The blade came down fast. Leo prepared himself for his death. Mentally asking his family for forgiveness for leaving them so abruptly. Instead of feeling the blade pierce his neck it came down lower to where his wrists were tied. The blade sliced through them with ease, freeing his arms, and then freeing his legs. He felt a firm grip take hold of his shoulders and yanked him up.

Once Karai got Leo on his feet she urgently said in a low tone, "Your katanas are in there. Move quickly! There isn't much time." She positioned herself between her and the Shredder.

Leo was almost too startled to move. He thought for sure he would be dead by now. The swift turn of events, along with his aching body, slowed his thinking process but only for a second. He shook it off and made a dash for the box she motioned to not before he whispered in Karai's ear, "You did the right thing."

Encouraged by Leo's words, it helped ease the growing anxiety inside of her and the doubt screaming at her to drop on the ground and beg for mercy! She took a deep breath and gripped the Shredder's sword tighter. She was in for the fight of her life.

The Shredder glared down on his adopted daughter. He did not react in raging anger as one would think. He either accepted Karai's betrayal or was not as surprised by her actions. Either way, she had chosen her fate. The Shredder punishes all that dare block his path.

"I gave you life when you should have perished. A home when yours went up with flames. For your lack of appreciation I will make you pay dearly." He promised her.

"I know father but I can not allow you to do this. They have done nothing wrong other then stop you from deeds which are less then honorable to begin with. I can not stand by any longer and watch this. I am grateful for everything you have done for me and I am truly sorry. I accept my fate." She threw the Shredder's sword back to him and gripped her own. She was consoled by the familiar weight; if she is to die here she will die fighting.

"Then you accept your fate to die by my hand!" growled the Shredder as he advanced towards her with his sword raised above his head.

He swung down ferociously. It took all Karai's effort to block the blow mere centimeters from her head. She could feel the cool blade hunger for her flesh.

She tilted her sword to offset his balance. She swung out a low kick aimed to take the Shredder off his feet. He blocked her kick and forced her to roll away as he sliced at her again. She rolled a short distance away and got back up on her feet with a death grip on her handle. Her heart pounding in her chest.

The Shredder slowly turned and stalked towards her. He threw a punch to her left which she easily dodged and swung at her to the right. She brought her sword up to deter his advances then used the butt of her handle to slam into the side of his helmet. He howled in pain as it connected. She then side kicked him in the gut forcing him to step backwards. He brought his sword downwards again, as she matched her sword with his. The Shredder swiped his claws and raked across her plastron. Her shirt was torn and marred her plastron with the marks of his attack.

Leonardo ran toward the box taking a moment to check on his brothers. They had regained possession of their weapons and making short work of the foot. He quickly threw open the box. Inside held all his gear and his beloved katanas. He put them on quickly wanting to get back to Karai's side. Unfortunately, others had different plans for him. He was surrounded by two Elite ninjas aching to get a piece of him. He shot a look over to where Karai was. She was handling herself well but a small voice kept telling him to get over there quickly.

The one wielding the naginata jabbed the blunt end into Leo's side and quickly brought the sharpen end down to slice at Leo's temple. As Leo unsheathed one katana to stop that, the other one holding double kamas went for a low cut at Leo's knee. Leo caught the assailant's arm and held it down with his foot. The other kama came up trying to dig into Leo's side forcing Leo to unsheathe his other sword. The three of them held in this unsteady balance until a third Elite came out of no where and kicked Leo backwards towards the wall.

Leo got up and lunged forward hoping to catch them off guard. He cut cleanly through the Elite's naginata and swung around to do a back kick sending the Elite hurling. _That's one._ Using his well known speed he went after the Elite with the kamas. Their weapons clanked together as Leo pushed the Elite to step backwards. He then swiftly disarmed the Elite. _Two down_. He turned his head to look for the third one when he got a face full of foot. The force of the impact sent him on his back and the three very annoyed ninjas jumped on him.

Karai stole a glance to watch as three Elite ninjas held Leo down. She took too much time to look and the Shredder used the opportunity to plunge his sword deep in her gut. Her breath caught in her throat as the blade pierced her plastron to the soft flesh underneath. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. _This is it._

The Shredder let out a horrible laugh as his sword connected. "You are a fool Karai! Just like your parents!" he exclaimed holding the blade deep in her abdomen.

"Father?" called a confused Karai as she opened her eyes. She didn't understand why he would bring up her parents at a time like this. Her blood pooling on the ground. She was losing strength rapidly.

He glared at her anger rattling his tone. "Who do you think burned your home? I gave them a generous offer and being the idiots that they are, refused!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! With the pain searing through her she was having trouble keep conscience. _Offer? What offer did her parents refuse Oroku Saki?_

"You are mine Karai!" He claimed defiantly pushing the blade in further to prove his point. She winced as she held the blade that was embedded in her with one hand the other hand loosely gripping her broadsword.

"If I can not have you. No one can!" with that the Shredder twisted the embedded blade as Karai howled in pain. He pushed her off his blade with his foot and she slumped back still and unmoving.

"Karai!" Leo turned as soon as he heard her blood chilling cry. He saw as the Shredder pushes her body of his blade. Leo freed himself from the last of the Elite ninjas that held him down and went running to her side. He knelt by her and pulled her limp body onto his lap. Blood was oozing from the wound in her abdomen. He put pressure on it trying to make it stop. There was just so much blood everywhere. He placed his hand on her cheek and tenderly stroked it trying to encourage her to open her eyes. _Please, please don't die now. Not now._

Karai blinked open her eyes and looked up at Leo, speaking softly, "Leo. I'm sorry". She closed her eyes and slumped back with her breath becoming dangerously shallow. Leo was consumed with anger. Not the type of rash blinding anger. No, this anger was completely different. Leo had always protected others. He fought to protect life. This time though, when Leo stood up and gripped his katanas in each hand, he would fight to honor life. With that conviction, he gained strength and courage he never knew he had before. The Shredder had tormented, distorted, and may have fatally injured a beautiful soul. He would not leave this building unpunished. As if the heavens had bestowed their blessing on Leonardo. He would be the Shredder's executor.

The Shredder momentary looked at the blood that sheened his sword before starring at the blue masked turtle. He sneered a vicious smile, "So Leonardo, do you think you can defeat me?"

"This time, Shredder. You've gone too far!" hissed the angry turtle.

The Shredder cackled menacingly, "Perhaps, but you always say that Leonardo."

They charged towards each other. Their swords clashing together in a thunderous roar. They parted, pushing off each other's swords. Leonardo lunged at the Shredder with a flying dragon kick coupled by a downward cut aimed for the Shredder's neck. The Shredder brought up his arm to block the assault and answered Leo's strike with his own. Leo spun away as the Shredder lurched towards him with a stabbing motion.

"She trusted you! She lived her life by your word." Exclaimed Leo as he positioned himself to make another strike.

Sneering, the Shredder questioned. "What's the matter? Are you heartbroken that I killed your little girlfriend?"

Leo brought his katana upward meeting with the Shredder's own sword. He then took his other katana and sliced at the Shredder's other arm. Getting through his armor, the katana meet skin leaving a deep cut. Leo brought his foot up and it connected solidly with the Shredder's chest. The Shredder took a step back seizing his injured arm.

Spinning one katana he circled the Shredder ready for another attack. "She called you father."

The Shredder looked up and glared at him. "She was weak! She paid the price for her weakness!" He threw several shurikens at Leo. Leo leaned to the side as they whizzed by him only to meet the Shredder's fist in his face. With barely anytime to recover he brought his katanas up as the Shredder persisted. Blocked a swing. Hit in the gut with a kick. Dodged another punch that flew past his face.

Leo did a couple back flips to recompose himself. They stood looking at each panting heavily. "Let's end this once and for all Shredder."

The Shredder brought up his word, traces of Karai's blood still clinging to it. "I couldn't agree more."

They ran towards each other and leaped, weapons forward. The sound of metal ringing in the air. Each landed on the ground with their backs to each other, knelt down on one knee. The victor has been decided. The Shredder collapsed to the floor clutching his throat.

Leonardo stood, glancing over his shoulder, "For Karai." He left the Shredder gasping for air as his blood pooled. Then, the Shredder stilled and struggled no more.

Leo turned around to find Donatello kelt over Karai. He had made a makeshift compress to cover her wound. "Is she?" Leo asked hesitantly.

Donnie held two fingers on her neck over her carotid artery. "Her pulse is very faint and her breathing shallow. She lost a lot of blood. In order to have any chance of survival she'll need immediate care."

Leonardo and Donatello gazed at each other knowing each others thoughts without words needing to be spoken. A moment later Leo decided. "Then let's get her back to the lair." His younger brother nodded in acknowledgment as Leo lifted Karai's limp bloodied body off the ground and out of the foot clan laden warehouse. Away from the Shredder.


	9. A healing story

_The story is almost done! There's only a epilogue left. Thanks to everyone that has been following it so far! It's been fun writing this and I hope it was enjoyable to read too! Big thanks to Rose for being my beta for this chapter!_

* * *

A tremendous blizzard brought winter's first snow, the city blanketed in its purity. Children played in the snow and the chill gave people more reason to seek warmth in each other's embrace. It marked the season of togetherness and family with almost every nation celebrating some sort of holiday during the winter months. All thoughts of the old New York were wiped clean with the blank new canvas; a time for forgiveness and hope for the future.

* * *

Karai's wounds were deep and medical care had been administered at such a late stage. The intelligent turtle refused to let his patient die on him. Once he got her stabilized, Don told Leonardo that he had done everything in his power to help her; now, it's her turn to heal herself the rest of the way. The leader of the turtles made a gesture to show that he understood and sat in a chair next to the bed, watching over her.

Leo rarely left her side. He would come out to eat and to train but would always go back to the infirmary. There was a makeshift bed in the corner that he made and very rarely slept on.

Donnie found Leo sleeping on the side of the bed as he walked in, the older turtle's arms leaning on the soft mattress with his head nested on them while he was sitting in a chair. Don gently nudged his brother to stretch his legs and get something to eat. Resisting at first, the blue masked turtle finally agreed and walked out of the infirmary as Donatello checked up on his patient.

Raph was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his soda when he saw his older brother drift and his eyes scanned him. The way Leo slouched forward a little, shoulders rolling front, how his head kind of hung, and the way his feet dragged under him proved to Raph how tired Leo really was. After grabbing some cereal and a bowl, Leo made his way over to sit at the table with his brother.

"Hey," The blue masked turtle greeted over his cereal.

"Ya look like shit," The red masked one bluntly replied.

"Thanks," Leo replied, paying little attention and digging into his cereal.

"No prob," Raph stated as he casually drank from his soda.

A calm silence fell between them as Leo ate his cereal and Raph drank his soda until Leo suddenly broke the silence.

"Raph, I wanted to apologize. I handled this situation poorly. I said things I didn't mean and ignored your countless warnings. Because of that I put this whole family at risk." Leo paused pushing a cheerio around in his bowl then continued, "You have every right to resent me for it. I don't expect you to forgive me but I wanted to let you know that," Leo stared at his cereal waiting for his brother to say something. When Raph failed to respond he continued to eat his cereal in silence.

The red masked turtle put down his empty soda can, leaned back in his chair, and looked at his older brother. "Yer a bonehead Leo 'n yeah I was right 'bout her."

Leo slumped forward more into his cereal. _Ok, he deserved that._

"You were right too," Leo looked up not expecting Raph to give Leo any credit.

Raph continued to stare at him calmly leaning back comfortably in the chair. "I dun understand her but I know you. Even though it's her damn fault ya got held up by the Shredder. She did help ta free ya sorry butt. I ain't gona pretend I get wut she's thinkin' but if you care 'bout this chick then I ain't gona stand in ya way."

It was more then Leo could ask of his brother "Thanks, Raph."

"Yeah, wutever." He pushed off his chair and grabbed his empty soda can. "Ya really do look like shit. Get some rest. She'll still be there when ya wake up," He gave Leo a smile. Something he didn't make much of a habit of, then left Leo to his cereal.

* * *

Karai woke to the sound of cabinets opening and closing. She tried to sit up when a horrible pain shot up her side where the Shredder had tried to skewer her. She had been wounded before but the pain from this was far worse then anything she's experienced before. Then again, she did have a gapping hole in her. She thought for sure she was going to die. It never occurred to her that she would be placed in this situation.

Donnie turned around after hearing her moan in pain, "Try not to move. Your injuries are pretty deep and we don't want you to reopen them." He gently helped her lay back down. "You are lucky to be alive. I don't know how but the Shredder managed to miss all your major organs. You lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding. You need to rest and regain your strength." He gave her a polite smile and turned back to his task.

She took the opportunity to look. Her midsection was wrapped tightly from the plastron to carapace. What alarmed her more was the fact that her clothes were missing. In the fight with the Shredder, her uniform was badly torn plus, in order for Donatello to attend to her wounds, they probably need to cut her clothes away. Granted anything worth looking at was covered up naturally, she still couldn't help feel naked especially since all her burn scars were on display for all to see. She pulled the covers over her arms to cover herself, best she could, without moving her body. The purpled masked turtle paid no attention to this and continued his work, half ignoring her, half focused on the task at hand.

"You are angry at me?" Karai spoke cutting into the silence with more of a statement then a question.

He stopped what he was doing. Without turning around he answered her, "Angry? No. But I don't really feel inclined to trust you as of late."

She nodded, "Fair enough."

"Are you in any pain?" Donatello asked abruptly.

"No," she lied.

Turning around, Don presented a syringe and proceeded to inject another dose of painkillers into her IV line, "This will make you more comfortable."

Even though she wouldn't admit it she was grateful to have something to dull the pain.

After emptying the contents of the syringe into the IV line, he continued their previous conversation.

"Standing up to the Shredder, like you did, was very courageous. That isn't an easy task. I don't know if I could have stood up to Master Splinter."

She smoothed out the wrinkles in the sheets, a bit surprised he had continued the subject but since he did, she inquired, "Is it wrong that I do not regret such actions?"

"No. That's when you know you were right," Donatello told her as he threw away the syringe and smiled.

She knew the reasons for her actions were sound and if she had to do it all over again, she would have done the same thing. It did not ease the guilt she felt for leaving her clan and that particular betrayal was something that would take her a very long time to get over. It had been her home and everything she had known.

"Thank you."

Don laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome. Get some rest. Your injuries are still severe and will take a long time to heal."

As the painkillers kicked in, she relaxed back into bed and closed her eyes.

After finishing cleaning up, the bo wielding turtle made his way out of the infirmary only to stop when he found Raph at the door looking in.

Raphael just stared at Karai. He heard the whole conversation but was reluctant to say anything. He couldn't understand why she let Leo free. He just didn't get it. He didn't get her.

"You know, Raph," The purpled masked turtle said as his brother tore his eyes away from the sleeping Karai to look at him, "She wasn't expecting to make it out of that warehouse alive."

That piece of information struck a cord with Raphael. It wasn't even something he had considered. Don smiled and walked out of the infirmary leaving Raph to his thoughts. He glanced back at her sleeping form. _She betrayed the Shredder knowing full well that she would die doing so? That went against basic survival instincts 101. She was willing to die? To be punished?_ He looked at her bandaged middle_. The Shredder would never allow her to die so easily and from the look of her wounds he didn't make it any easier for her at all. Perhaps there was more to her then he thought. Did she really know what she was doing?_ He turned off the lights to the infirmary and softly closed the door. _Maybe she might just be worth giving a second chance to after all._

* * *

Steam wafted from a bowl of hot udon soup as Mikey made his way to the infirmary. He had finally convinced Leo to sleep in his own bed. The youngest turtle rapped on the doorway and Karai turned sleepy, drugged eyes to look at him. He smiled his toothy grinned and made his way across.

"I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are! You just don't know it yet. Just try it. I made the dashi just right and you know how hard that is," winking as he placed the tray with the soup on the table next to her.

She cracked a small smile, "It does smell wonderful."

"It tastes even better!"

Not only a master of ninjitsu but also of the chopsticks, like a good little Japanese girl, she started to eat the hot bowl of udon.

"Good?" Mikey inquired leaning forward a little.

"Good," smiling over her soup.

Mikey pulled up a chair and grinned proudly. "Told 'ja. I'm a damn good cook!"

This elicited a chuckle from Karai as she grasped her plastron. She had stitches underneath holding the flesh together. This did not prevent it from hurting when she breathed and definitely when she laughed. The flesh would heal in time but her plastron, on the other hand, will take an extended period to heal. Donatello mentioned using man made products to help bind the plastron together once she was sufficiently healed within.

Leaning closer, he adjusted the table so she could get to the bowl easier. She nodded a thank you to him and then went to push the noodles around in the bowl as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

The orange masked turtle was prepared for this. "Because that's who I am."

"I don't deserve your kindness."

"Well, if no one ever shows you what kindness is? How are you going to ever know what it's like? Besides," he started as he straighten up in his chair, "you do deserve it. You just don't think you do."

Smiling at that she asked almost sheepishly, "Am I still your turtlette?"

"You'll always be my number one turtlette, Karai," He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, standing to leave her eat her soup in peace.

As Mike walked out of the room Raph took the opportunity to come in. Karai looked up half expecting it to be Mike. When it was none other then the red masked turtle, she stiffened a little and paid attention to her soup.

Raph watched her a minute then strode inside and leaned against the counter. Raph wasn't good with apologies. Unsure where to begin he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and looked away. "Look, Karai. I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for."

He smirked, "Wut makes you think I was tryin' ta apologize?"

She looked up half amused. Raph pushed off the counter and came to beside her bed. "I don't regret what I did but I was kinda hard on ya. I was just lookin' out for my bro that's all."

She put the chopsticks down and pushed the table away, "As I said before. You have nothing to apologize for. Your instincts about me were right and what I did to your brother and your family was wrong. A good friend taught me the value of trusting your instincts. If I was half as wise as you are I could have prevented this a long time ago."

Raph flushed embarrassed. He didn't expect her to say that! If he didn't know how to say sorry, then he really didn't know how to take a compliment. "Uh, yeah. But if you do anything like that to my bro again," he grinned his cocky grin, "I'll skin ya alive."

Karai tested out a chuckled even if it hurt her sides to do so. "I'll provide you with the knife."

Raph snorted as he pushed off the bed, "Yer soup's getting' cold."

She looked at her soup, "I suppose it is."

"It's better warm. You should eat it before it gets cold."

"Perhaps I will," Karai pulled the table closer to her again and resumed eating as Raph walked out.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of Leo fussing around in the infirmary. He turned around to place tender eyes on her, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all."

He smiled and held her hand, "How are you feeling?"

She shifted around in bed tested her body, "It's still difficult to breath but it is better each day."

He squeezed her hand, "Good to hear. You had us worried for awhile."

"I did not think I would live this long. What of my father?"

Leo looked away, then stroked her head tenderly. "I'm sorry. Karai but he's gone."

She wasn't surprised to hear that, seeing that she was alive in Leo's home. He must have stopped the Shredder before he could finish her off. Oddly, she felt no resentment. She had chosen her path and her father, or more so the Shredder, chose his. In the end, it was his hatred of the world that killed him. It was something she could not do herself. She would mourn the lost of her adopted father, but nothing more.

"I am unsure of where to go from here."

"We'll help you," She showed great strength of character. He was so proud of her. A part of him never gave up and he was glad for that. With the Shredder gone, their lives would be less dangerous. There will always be threats but at least the one that hurt his family so many times and so deeply was gone. He was half excited and half nervous with what the future would hold for them. But he knew after that wonderful day they spent at the park that he had already dedicated himself to her.

Leo gave her a mischievous grin. "You know, we still need to have a rematch."

Karai chuckled amusingly, "Oh? So I can beat you again?"

This elicited a playful grunt from Leo, "I let you win last time. This time you're going to have to earn it," He said as he winked at her.

Karai rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Beaten twice by a girl. I don't think your brothers will let you live that down in this life or the next."

Leo smiled, "Then you better get well soon, so you can start practicing, my love." He placed a soft kiss on her beak.

Master Splinter walked into the infirmary as they shared a tender kiss. Karai glanced up at him apprehensively.

Leo saw Master Splinter walk in and bowed respectfully to him. The wise old rat turned the bow. "May I speak to Karai alone?"

"Of course, Father," He gave another squeeze to her hand as reassurance as he left.

Her eyes watched him as he left the room. She turned her attention to Master Splinter as he gave her an unyielding cold stare. She lowered her eyes and spoke first, "I want to apologize for the grief I have caused your family. I shall leave your home as soon as I am well and never return if that is your wish," She kept her head lowered expecting to receive a confirmation of the banish she knew she fully deserved.

Master Splinter walked over to her bed and peered down at her. He finally spoke, "My sons have informed me of what you have done Karai."

Karai held her breath involuntarily.

"Yes, you have cause quiet a bit of grief to my family and nearly had one of my sons killed," The wise old rat placed a hand on Karai's shoulder his eyes soften, "but you have also disobeyed your master to follow what you believed was right. All of my sons have been safely returned to me because of you. You showed great courage and I am in your debt." Master Splintered removed his hand and bowed deeply to her.

Karai's jaw dropped. She was expecting him to condemn her for her sins and tell her that she did not deserve anything from them. In the Foot clan, failure was never tolerated. Instead, he not only appraised her actions but also had forgiven her of the wrongs she had done. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Splinter San." She bowed respectfully.

"Master Splinter," he corrected her giving her a small smile. "Please, call me Master Splinter, my child."

Karai smiled in returned, "Master Splinter. Thank you." A nagging thought she had for a long time surfaced and she felt the need to ask, "Master Splinter. Did you know that I would betray my Master for Leonardo?"

He smiled gently, "No. I did not. Love is the most unpredictable desire. It was only fair that I give fate a chance to unfold both of your destinies." He chuckled softly, "Thankfully, I had made the right choice."

He nodded to her and then glanced at the door where Leonardo was standing watching the entire thing. He gestured for Leo to come in. "Lastly, I also wanted to give you my blessing," he stated as he took Leo's hand and placed them on top of Karai, "for the two of you. Honor each other and share each other's strength. Together you will be stronger then you will ever be alone." With that Master Splinter left the two love turtles alone and made his way out of the infirmary.

Leo squeezed Karai's hand as he gazed upon her with unrequited loving eyes. Karai shared his gaze as they silently gave their hearts to each other.


End file.
